DragonballBC Bardock Chronicles: season 3
by Una Morgan
Summary: Continuing story of Bardock; now, as a young man, Bardock must train his old mentor's son . . . a Sayin destined to become a god! Adventures following Bardock's crew and a young Prince Vegeta! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Indefinate Trust

AN - This is Season 3 of my fic DBBC. If you have not read the first two seasons, I suggest you do. If you ignore this suggestion, go on and hope you pick it up quickly! ^_^ ~Una  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Prologue #3  
  
I stroked the angelic figures of Cole and Zucina, wishing there would one day be time they would meet Bardock again. But their presence could only hinder the brave young man from his destiny of training my chosen Justice Elemental, Chile.  
  
"He'll never succeed," my twin Uno vowed. "No mortal shall compete with the glorious powers we were born with."  
  
"Mother said you cannot fight him directly until his immortality is guaranteed," I reminded him. "So for the time being, he is safe from your wrath."  
  
"For the time being. But remember, dear sister, my arm stretches over the four galaxies, but is strongest in the Northern. And I already am making the perfect rival for your precious Sayin pet! One whom shall surpass him in every way!"  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed to Eternity that I chose wisely in entrusting Bardock with being Chile's mentor. If I was wrong, all of his suffering will be for nothing!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Main Theme for Season 3**  
  
[Thump! Thump! Bardock's shadow emerges from a full moon; at the next two beats, his figure is clearly defined]  
  
This is for those who stood their ground  
  
[Flashes of child and adult Bardock appear at the thumps, and the shadow jumps from the moon to a star]  
  
For Tora and Fasha who never backed down  
  
[Chile's shadow sinks down from the moon, followed by Prince Vegeta's, Tora's, and Fasha's]  
  
Tomorrow's getting hard, make no mistake  
  
[Flashes of Mecha Nipper, King Vegeta, Radditz, and minor villains appear in the darkness surrounding]  
  
Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own brakes  
  
[Thump! Thump! All good guys land on their respective stars, and close-ups can be seen of their faces]  
  
It's my life, it's now or never  
  
[The stars each is standing on act as surf boards on a galaxy of stars; flashes of Bardock training Chile are seen on passing stars]  
  
But I ain't gonna live forever  
  
[Bardock's eyes reflects images of Zucina and Cole, replaced by Vegeta and Chile]  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
[The images become solid and the kids fly around each other, as if playing tag]  
  
It's my life, my heart is like an open highway  
  
[Bardock passes flashes of Olivia, Radditz, and Nappa in the stars]  
  
Like Frankie said, I did it my way  
  
[Vegeta flies off-screen, Bardock catches Chile from behind and lifts him to his shoulder]  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
[A constellation of Freiza forms, but Bardock and Chile burst through it]  
  
It's my life!  
  
[Chile and Bardock fly away into a DBBC logo made out of stars]  
  
.  
  
Ep 1 coming soon! 


	2. Episode 47: Hi! I'm Chile!

**********Episode 47**********  
  
**5 Years Later; Hi! I'm Chile!!**  
  
Bardock stood atop the highest cliff in Vine Forest, his new land. Normally, third class Sayins were not allowed to own much land, but Bardock was able to use Chile's title as grand-nephew to Lord Saladus in order to purchase the last bit of forest land left on Vegetasei. On paper, Chile owned it. But since Sayin legal age started at five zurals (or 12 years), Bardock, as guardian, owned it until then.  
  
The young man never forgot his time training under his old master and rival within its green foliage.  
  
The wind blew his spiky hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled, enjoying the wind and smells of nature. So peaceful . . .   
  
A soft rustle in the brush behind him snapped him back to reality. He showed no signs of tension, but kept on his guard. Something small crept up behind him and pounced.  
  
At the last possible instant, Bardock grabbed the small boy in midair, pinned him to the ground, and started tickling him like crazy!  
  
"STOP!! STOP!!" screamed Chile through his laughter. "I GIVE!!! I GIVE!!"  
  
Laughing himself, Bardock released the boy. Chile tried to catch his breath, wiping tears from his eyes. "I almost got you that time!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Bardock helped the boy up. Chile looked exactly like his father as a small boy, except for the short, spiky black hair like a hedgehog. He wore red leotard, white gloves, and blue/white armor. His dark brown eyes held a life bursting with energy, and a light Bardock never saw in any other Sayin.  
  
"Come on," Chile insisted, "I almost got you good!"  
  
"Almost. You hafta learn to keep quiet when dealing with plantlife. It's a dry season, and the leaves make more noise this time of year."  
  
"Bet my father taught you that, didn't he?"  
  
Bardock smiled. "Yeah, he did."  
  
Chile did not pursue the subject. He knew his mentor got gloomy at the mention of Cole. It had been so long, and as much as Bardock insisted he was over his grief, Chile sensed better. The boy had a knack for picking up body language; a technique Bardock repeatedly praised him for.  
  
He scanned the clear, red sky for the sun and pointed at it. "What time is it, Bardock-san?"  
  
Bardock shielded his eyes for a minute. "You ain't blind! You tell me! I'll give ya a hint: Its summer, and its hangin' over the western bank of trees."  
  
Chile squinted, trying to figure it out. "Is it . . . 1700 hour?"  
  
"Atta boy! Not bad! You're gettin' good at these sorta skills."  
  
"And I'll bet I'll be good tomorrow, too!"  
  
"Its not easy controllin' yerself in oozaru form.* But you've got plenty to hope for." Bardock took to the air. "Olivia should be finishin' up dinner."  
  
"Can we walk today?"  
  
Bardock smirked. "Sure!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Olivia set the table for four, humming to herself. In a few months she'd be setting it for five, and it gave her a pleasant feeling. She was expecting another boy, and Uno-sama promised this one to be stronger then her last.  
  
'I wonder what I'll name him,' she thought with a broadening smile. Most Sayin women hated pregnancy, because it meant they couldn't fight for several months, but Olivia enjoyed it. The fact that she carried a new life within her, especially Bardock's child, pleased her to no end.  
  
And all thanks to Uno-sama. Uno had arranged for Bardock to be drugged once again in order for Olivia to conceive. As much as Olivia denied it to others and herself, deep down she knew that Bardock's bond with her was only physical.  
  
Still, a silly thing such as love rarely stopped a Sayin from enjoying another's company.  
  
She opened the fridge, took out some drinks, and closed the door. A picture of her, Radditz, Chile, Bardock, and his teammates was tacked to the wall next to it. At least, that's what Chile had said it was.  
  
"Such a strange boy," she said aloud. "He shouldn't have bothered with such an impractical thing! Honestly, you'd think her liked being so different." She sighed. Her mate liked the picture, and so there it remained.  
  
The door opened and closed. "Hi mom," called Chile from the living room.  
  
Olivia hurried to the dining room just as her mate and surrogate son sat down to eat. "No touching that food until Radditz comes home!"  
  
Bardock had an animal leg halfway to his mouth. He put it down. "What's takin' him?"  
  
"You know Sir Glenpat," she said. "He trains our boy hard. No matter. We can just talk." She sat down opposite Bardock, who sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Talk," whined Chile. "But the food's right there!"  
  
"Mind your manners, Chile-chan! You don't hear Bardock complaining."  
  
'Not out loud,' Bardock thought bitterly.  
  
"Are you excited about training on the Rodne moon, Chile-chan?"  
  
Chile brightened. "Yeah! I'm ready! I'm gonna get the hang of it for sure! Right away!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll impress everyone there. Didja practice with Bardock today in the forest?"  
  
"No we worked on survival skills."  
  
Olivia made a clicked her tongue. "Bardock, you really ought to prepare him more for his transformation."  
  
"Trust me, ya can't really prepare for it. He's been exposed to the full moon for a short time, not enough to transform, but enough to get used to it." Bardock gave Chile a look full of pride. "I'm confident he'll do just fine."  
  
"I mastered the oozaru form when I was one," came a voice from the door.  
  
Chile cheered. "Nii-san is home! Now we can eat!" He dove into his food without another word.  
  
"Chile-chan," Olivia scolded.  
  
"Don't worry, Okasan," said Radditz, sitting down at his side of the table. "I don't mind. He is only an average third class after all."  
  
Bardock closed his eyes. By the goddess, he hated that tone. It was the same tone of voice he'd heard 'Low Level Loser' said in over half of his life. And now, higher ranking classes still used it around him, addressing him as a "third class officer," if they even spoke to him at all.  
  
With all of Chile's training, and Radditz constantly away on missions, Bardock hardly ever saw his first son. Because of that, none of the influences and morals he held so dear rubbed off on him. By this time Bardock considered the boy a hopeless cause.  
  
"Bardock, are you going to eat," Radditz asked, eyeing his father's food.**  
  
"Of course I am!" He scarfed down the food in front of him.  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
*Oozaru form - Sayin transformation into their big ape form. For a full description, "The rays of the moon are beams of sunlight reflected. When the moon reflects the sunlight, brute rays from the light spectrum become part of it. During the full moon, the brute rays reach over 170 million zeno. Sayins' eyes absorb the 170 million zeno, their tails react, and their transformation begins."   
  
At least, that's what Vegeta said in DBZ episode 31!  
  
** - Aqua pointed out something I'd like to clear up: Niether Radditz nor Chile call Bardock "Dad." Chile doesn't out of respect for his real father. Radditz doesn't because her does not respect HIS father, or at least wishes not to address a third class as "Otousan." Its beneath him! But since Oliviais the mothering type, she insists on them both calling her "Mom."  
  
==========================================================  
  
.  
  
The planet of Rodne was far too cold for any life to flourish. However, one of its three moons was populated with billions of weak aliens ripe for the picking. The Rodneans were completely unaware of space travel, much less the Sayins' plans to use their heavenly sphere as a testing ground for young oozaru.  
  
Bardock and Chile's spacepods landed about 150 yards away from the coordinates set to gather, exactly a half hour before sunset. As soon as the full moons became visible, Bardock and the other adults were required to wear special glasses to partially shield their eyes from the UV light, thereby preventing their transformation. The children's job was simply to destroy the closest city, housing much of the populous.  
  
Bardock spotted the group of Sayins waiting nearby, and he and his pupil made their way to the site. Five other Sayin youngsters (four boys and one girl) would be transforming with Chile tonight, but many of their family members and friends had come to watch.   
  
Four of the waiting Sayins ran over to meet up with the new arrivals. To the two's delight, Bardock's team came to support their smallest member.  
  
"Oy! Bardock!" Tora waved as he ran down.  
  
"Hope you've rested up," panted Panbukin, lagging behind the rest.  
  
"Wouldn't've come if we hadn't," said Bardock.  
  
"By the goddess," commented Fasha bending down to get a good look at Chile. "I see you almost every day, and you still look taller every time! And stronger to boot!"  
  
Chile's eyes turned n_n, and he puffed out his chest with a big grin. "Arigato, Fasha-san!"  
  
Totepo put a hand on the boys shoulder, making a Sayin salute with his other arm.  
  
"Big day for ya kid," said Panbukin. "Why, I'll never ferget my first transformation. First one in m' group ta flatten a mountain! An' that was back before we had these here glasses, so I beat m' mentors out too!"  
  
Bardock noticed that a group of skanky teenage girls stood nearby. 'Always lookin' for attention,' he thought with a laugh.  
  
"Trainees," called out a middle-aged Sayin with a clipboard, "report here for final instructions!"  
  
"Don't be nervous," said Fasha to Chile.  
  
"Keep talking and you'll make him nervous," joked Tora. "Just get going, kid!"  
  
They all cheered out things like "We're here for ya!" and "Good luck, kiddo!" or "Keep yer face clean!" as the youth ran off.  
  
"Where are Olivia and Radditz," asked Fasha.  
  
"Olivia's at home. She don't want to travel in her condition. An' Radditz went off on another mission."  
  
"Boy, we've been gettin' a lot more dumped on us lately," commented Panbukin.  
  
"Didn't you hear," asked Tora. "The Triceritons have declared their Prime Minister as warlord over the eastern galaxy, so Freiza's trying to gain as much territory in this galaxy before taking him over."  
  
"Are you serious?" gaped Panbukin. "Who would oppose Lord Freiza!?!"  
  
Fasha nodded. "I know! It's a foolish mistake, but this guy is serious! Both Lord Freiza and he think they'll go after the other's territory once their galaxy is fully conquered."  
  
"Glad we're on the winning side," said Tora.  
  
Bardock gave a short nod. He never really liked the idea of killing off so many races for Freiza, or at all for that matter! But what choice did he and his fellow Sayins have. Bardock also seemed to be the only one who felt this way, so he kept his mouth shut on that matter.  
  
Instead, he watched Chile with the other Sayin children. The kid was a natural at making friends, short-term or not. The kid had a sense of humor Tora insisted was his influence. Whether it really was or if it was Cole's knack for telling jokes didn't seem to matter.  
  
Fasha stood beside Bardock and looked up at her captain. "I meant it, you know. He's growing so quickly. Hard to believe so much time has passed."  
  
"I guess," he lied. Truthfully every time he thought of Cole or Zucina, it made the days longer.  
  
"Trainers," yelled the official, "glasses on!"  
  
All of the adults put on their UV-ray blocking glasses. Bardock held his breath as the six kids took their positions in separate areas around the giant city.   
  
The last rays of the sun sunk into to hills. The full moons slowly became visible in the sky, shining down upon the unsuspecting Rodneans. The noise of their music and machines carried through the countryside, flying on the cold wind that brushed past the merciless space pirates.  
  
The scouters burst to life, reading the combined strengths. 1,000; 1,500; 2,000 ... The transformation of the students had begun, and their power levels rose. Each panted to the rhythm of their pumping heart. Their teeth elongated, forming sharp fangs to fix within their lengthening snouts. 9,000; 9,500 ... Pupils disappeared, replaced with an eerie red glow in the centers of their eyes. Bristles of brown fur sprouted from whatever pieces of skin had been left uncovered. 20,500; 21,000; 21,500 ... Finally, rapidly, their little bodies grew and expanded, reaching to the height of four-story buildings and roughly just as wide, reaching a combined power level of 30,000!  
  
For one second that seemed to last for hours, not a sound could be heard. The noise of the city simply died, and the chirps of insects disappeared in the horrible hush. Six great apes bellowed at the tops of their lungs. Windows shattered. Millions screamed in terror.  
  
The Rodneans scrambled in different directions, searching hopelessly for an escape from the monsters. But the city had been surrounded. The great beasts began smashing everything and anything in their paths. There was no escape. There was no shelter.  
  
Bardock closed his eyes, trying to block out the pathetic cries of panicking aliens. He concentrated on Chile's power level. Unlike the rest, his had gone up to 9,500. By far the most powerful, Chile led the assault on the city, destroying buildings and crushing highways.  
  
The other trainers gave orders to their students, commanding them to respond with physical movements or mouth-blasts. They recorded the responses in their scouters.  
  
"Chile," called Bardock into his own. "Chile, kid can ya hear me?"  
  
The beast with red leotard and blue/white armor did not respond. "Kid, I'm tellin' ya to respond now! If you ca-" But before Bardock could finish his order, Oozaru-Chile sent out a jet of ki energy from his mouth directly at the observing Sayins.  
  
The pirates scattered. "What the fuck wazzat!" screamed on man.  
  
"Which one fired at us?!"  
  
Bardock pushed a button on his scouter giving Chile a piercing buzz directly in his ear. The ape whined. "Good, ya understand noises, now turn away from the northern ridge."  
  
Again, Oozaru-Chile neglected Bardock's order. He scratched his face stupidly, trying to find the cause of the noise.  
  
"Bardock," yelled Tora, "what's wrong!?"  
  
"Chile ain't respondin' to my voice," Bardock yelled back. Then, a sickening crunch caught everyone's attention. Oozaru-Chile had noticed the scouter and smashed it into his ear. Blood oozed down his neck. Angry at the sudden pain, the ape swung his fist right into the chest of another oozaru.  
  
'Aw, shit on toast,' thought Bardock. 'What now!?!'  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
  
Okay, maybe Chile ain't ready for oozaru form just yet! Now that that's decided, how do I knock him to his senses before the other trainers kill him? And why the hell didn't he master it in the first place!?  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: Tough Love; Bardock VS Oozaru-Chile! 


	3. Episode 48: Bardock VS OozaruChile!

**************Episode 48***************  
  
** Tough Love; Bardock VS Oozaru-Chile!! **  
  
Bardock's eyes darted here and there, searching for inspiration. His teammates often said he was best at thinking up strategies, but at the moment, the captain was drawing a blank!  
  
"The taller one in red is out of control," one of the older trainers shouted.   
  
"He's becoming a threat," another added. "If he doesn't gain control, we'll be forced to destroy him!"  
  
"Over my dead body," Tora screamed. He turned to his best friend. "Oy, Bardock! What now?"  
  
"Just keep 'em from killin' Chile," he shouted back. He took to the air to get a better look at the situation. At the moment, Oozaru-Chile's only concern was his ear, and he batted away at the blood. The other oozaru he hit turned around, looking for its attacker. Shrugging it off, the latter oozaru continued its rampage.  
  
Thinking as fast as he could, Bardock sped to his pupil. He heard Fasha's yell to stop in the back of his mind somewhere, but ignored it. The other Sayins wouldn't dare shoot at an officer, unless ordered to by another captain.   
  
The Rodneans banded together with feeble weapons similar to Earth shotguns and rifles. Oozaru-Chile noted the movement and stomped hard on the ground in front of them, creating an earthquake enough to disable them all. The streets cracked and tore apart, alerting the other apes to the pathetic offense. It only took one foot to squash the Rodnean army.  
  
Bardock flew to Oozaru-Chile's undamaged ear. "CHILE," Bardock screamed as clearly as possible. "CHILE!! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!!"  
  
The giant ape took a swipe at the disturbance with a surprising speed for a creature so large. He narrowly missed Bardock's back. 'Kuso,' he thought, 'I don't wanna show off too much power kid! An' I don't wanna hurt ya!' He tried again. "CHILE!! YOU GOT TO RECOGNIZE ME, KID!! SNAP OUT O-!!" This time, Bardock didn't react in time to dodge the oozaru's fingers and got knocked into a building face-first.  
  
Oozaru-Chile turned to the other apes. Some deep, dormant hatred shown in his eyes. A terrifying growl trembled in his chest, and he powered up a mouth blast directly at the unsuspecting giants.   
  
"Be ready to fire," yelled a Sayin trainer several meters away.  
  
"Hold," order Tora. "No one's sending so much as a spark unless I say!" He bit his lower lip and watched Bardock emerge from the rubble of the building. 'C'mon, bud! Take care of Chile and yourself!'  
  
"Sh-shimatta," Bardock cursed. "Alright, Chile. You leave me no choice!" Bardock began powering up to his fullest.  
  
Immediately the Sayin's scouters reacted. "What the fuck," one muttered. "3,500 . . . 4,500 . . . 5,500 . . . Wh-who's that?"  
  
Tora snorted. "Guess Bardock doesn't have much choice."  
  
After another minute, Oozaru sent out his mouth blast. But it was intercepted by a Solar strike, and instead hurtle toward the rocky landscape outside of the city.  
  
The ape roared in furious surprise. He beat his immense chest, physically challenging whatever stopped his beam. Answering, Bardock lunged at O-C's torso, carrying him over thousands of Rodneans and into the rocky ground.  
  
"Wha-what's going on," an older Sayin stuttered.  
  
"H-his power level," another gasped. "Its 6,500! And still going up!"  
  
The only witnesses not shocked by the power boost were the rest of Bardock's crew. Their training sessions with Bardock were rough, and they would have been shocked if Bardock's full power WASN'T over 5,000. In fact, Tora's fullest was unchecked and probably around the same as his captain's. Because most elites only reached 4,500, the group agreed ages ago to keep their true powers a secret to avoid any questions.  
  
One Sayin took off his scouter angrily. "Its stopped at 8,000! Impossible for a third class! Impossible!!"  
  
Tora glanced at his teammates. Each looked nervous as to the other Sayins' reactions. 'Bardock's first concern is Chile's and the other kids' safety,' thought Tora. 'Goddess, why does he hafta be such a softy!?'  
  
As soon as Oozaru-Chile crashed, Bardock took to the air, stopping a mile high in ready stance. Since his power level was still lower, he'd have to outwit the beast. Whatever O-C did next, he'd be ready for.   
  
The cloud of dust began to dissipated. Bardock re-adjusted his glasses. If he turned oozaru, he could stop Chile in an instant. But the warrior-Sayin side of him itched to see what kind of challenge O-C could give him.  
  
Oozaru-Chile shook his massive head, dazed. The dust cloud settled, and he searched at eye level for what attacked him. Bardock sent out a small ki beam like a bullet to the giant's nose. Instantly, O-C snarled and glared up at his assailant. He squinted, and red beams shot from his eyes like lasers.  
  
Bardock dodged them easily. 'So much for skill.'   
  
O-C growled louder at not hitting his target, so he sent out another powerful mouth blast. In the time it took to power it up, Bardock got ready to dodge again. The blast flew, and he moved to the right.  
  
Suddenly, O-C appeared in the air, catching Bardock off guard. It rammed a mighty fist into Bardock's whole side, sending him back into the beam's path. Bardock released his ki and plummeted a few feet, missing the beam yet again. He righted himself just as the ape landed. "Not bad, kiddo,' he thought wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "'Specially if yer fightin' outta instinct alone."  
  
O-C tried to catch Bardock by clapping his hands around him, but Bardock weaved through the tree-trunk sized fingers quick as he could. He flew straight up in front of the ape's face, turned, and slapped his rear and wiggling his tail in a classic taunt. O-C tried to swat him again, but slapped his own face accidentally.  
  
Only Tora and Bardock found this funny. The other Sayins concerned themselves with the outcome of the match and the colossal powers involved.  
  
O-C opened his mouth and dove to eat his mentor. Bardock, once again off guard, soon found himself inside the giant ape's mouth!  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
* - In case you haven't guess by now, O-C refers to Oozaru Chile. It saves time.  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
The others gasped. "He's dead," a female yelled.  
  
Tora spit. "Not yet, he isn't!"   
  
O-C snapped his jaws open and shut twice, attempting to chew his food. Fasha gave a sob. Tora started to fly towards the creature, powering up. But before he got within ten meters, the oozaru's mouth opened. Bardock, battered but alive, pushed open the beast's mouth!  
  
"Yatta," cheered Tora.  
  
Bardock gave a strained smile. "Remind me to take Chile to get his mouth checked. This bad breath just ain't natural!"  
  
Tora laughed. "Will do, buddy! Will do!"  
  
"Oy, Tora. Gimme a hand, will ya? My ribs are cracked."  
  
"You got it!" Tora flew forward and helped open the monster's mouth wider, allowing Bardock to escape.  
  
"Unbelievable," yelled a Sayin trainer. "That guy's power is now 7,650! And he's a third class lieutenant!"  
  
Bardock teammates cheered. "Best show I've seen in zurals," cried Panbukin.  
  
Tora steadied his friend in the air. "Alright, Bardo-kun?"  
  
"Not really," muttered Bardock. "I'm just lucky Chile didn't swallow!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You distract 'im, and I'll finish 'im off." With these words, Bardock flew behind O-C. An anime sweat-drop slid down Tora's face. "Sure," he said with mock enthusiasm. "I'll distract the forty-foot monster! No problem!"  
  
Oozaru-Chile glared at Tora, angered the small insect had stolen his meal. He stood up and tried to grab him. Tora jumped in the air, and took off in a different direction.  
  
Just as Bardock was praised for his plans, Tora was for his speed. The lieutenant darted here and there just out of O-C's reach. 'What's taking him so damn long!?'  
  
Bardock, meanwhile, mustered up all the strength he had left. 'My body's already messed up from almost bein' eaten! Hope I can still manage to make a difference!' He power his ki into his arms for added power, creating a golden glow on his torso. Then, taking a deep breath, he dashed forward and grabbed O-C near the base of the tail.  
  
Any Sayin [or DBZ fan] knows that the most sensitive part of the body is the tail. As the Sayin's size increases from the tail's usage during a full moon, the pain increases also. The nerves in an oozaru's tail are tightened to the point of near strain.   
  
Oozaru-Chile felt the pain almost instantly. He stopped dead in his tracks. A gurgle came from his massive throat, for he was in far too much strain to even bellow. A muscle convulsed in his neck, and his legs finally gave way.  
  
"TIMMMBERRRRR," screamed Tora to his fellow Sayins.  
  
In order to make sure his plan worked, Bardock lifted the ape higher into the air, then at last flung him to the ground, away from the Sayins. O-C's skull connected with a mountainside, destroying the mountain, and knocking the ape unconscious.  
  
The earthquake that followed caused the rest of the city nearby to crumble like a house of cards.  
  
Bardock's team cheered! Their leader had saved their hides, Chile's life, and finished their job.  
  
The weary captain glided down to the others, and was met with mixed applause and looks of utter shock. "How the FUCK did you get-"  
  
"You da MAN, Bardo-kun!!"  
  
"Are you really a third-"  
  
"Bet you c'n shock-put a planet now!"  
  
"When did you-"  
  
Bardock ignored it all. He pressed a red button on his scouter. Bardock's pod switched on automatically, took off, and landed nearby. "Make sure the kid's ready fer home," he muttered to Fasha as he strode to his vessel for a good sleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chile awoke the next morning in the hospital ward, covered with only a few bandages on his head and tail. The immaculate sheets and walls came into focus, and he sat straight up in bed. "Did I do it?" he asked groggily.  
  
Tora and Olivia were the only ones by his side. "Easy there, little one," said Olivia, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You only got minor wounds, so you didn't need a tank. But the doctor said that-"  
  
"Where's Bardock-san," asked Chile. "When did we get home? What happened?"  
  
"Bardock's in a tank a few doors down," said Tora with a faint tone of amusement. "Olivia didn't like my suggestion that we oughta wrap him up like chewed bubble gum-"  
  
"Of course not," she said hotly. "This is not a time for jokes! Chile failed to control his form! He could be sent away for it!"  
  
Fasha came in, carrying some drinks for her friend and mate. "Oh good! He's up! How're you doing, kiddo?"  
  
"Bardock'd never allow Chile to be taken," Tora said to Olivia. "The kid needs a bit more time, that's all."  
  
"TIME," shrieked Olivia. "Chile's older then most kids who've passed! If they'd practiced like I said they should, Bardock wouldn't have been hurt so badly, and Chile could join you all on missions!"  
  
"He's a late bloomer," said Fasha, trying to calm the woman down. "I didn't learn how to control myself until I was twice his age."  
  
"Then he'll be sent to STP," panted Olivia, trying to contain her frustration. "I don't want him taken away! Chile's like a son to me! I won't let him!"  
  
"We won't let that happen either," assured Tora. "You think Bardock and I are officers or not?! It's our call, no one else's."  
  
"He won't be taken away," added Fasha, patting Olivia hand. "Especially after Bardock took on an oozaru! Nobody will question his judgment."  
  
But while Olivia began to feel more at ease, Chile found no comfort in anything Tora or Fasha said. All that ran through his mind were the facts that he failed the test, that he nearly killed Bardock, and that because of his blunders he could be taken away.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
  
Now that you've met one end of the scale, how's it goin' on the other?  
  
Prince Vegeta may be Zucina's son, and he may have some of her tendencies, but now he's being raised to be a king. How can he really cope in a formal gathering? And how is Nappa gonna keep track of him!  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: Prince Vegeta; The Royal Menace!  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact: Anyone get the joke for the name "Rodne"? Its "Endor" spelled backwards! ^_^ Star Wars rulz!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una: *reading a book upside-down* Maybe I'll understand it better this way . . . .  
  
Chibi Bardock: *o.O* Eh? What the heck's she doin'?  
  
Yugi: *whispers* She's trying to read her college book for her 'Critical Thinking' class.  
  
Chibi Bardock: Why doesn't she put that thinkin' into writing up her stories?  
  
Yugi: I guess she's not only doing bad in school right now, but she's got the horrible disease all authors get sometimes.  
  
Koinuma: *pops out of nowhere* Disease? She's sick?  
  
Chibi Bardock / Yugi: *jump* DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Koinuma: *grins* I'll help her! I'll get her some medicine!  
  
Yugi: * -.-* You can't get medicine for the dreaded ...... WRITER'S BLOCK!  
  
Chibi Bardock / Koinuma: Oh no!! Anything but that!  
  
Yugi: *nod nod* Yep! 'Fraid so!  
  
Koinuma: *snatches book away from Una* Oy! You need to update my story! Think of something!  
  
Una: Yours is the hardest!   
  
Chibi Bardock: *grabs Unas shirt* You got ten chapters o' my story you ain't put up!!  
  
Una: *-_-'* They're the last ten! You want me to end the story now!?!  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* Be grateful, you two! She hasn't even put up mine! And she's already got five chatpers written!  
  
Una: I still need an prologue!!  
  
Yugi: *snaps fingers* Yoshi! I got the cure for "Writer's Block"!!  
  
All: What is it?!?!  
  
Yugi: Reviews!  
  
.  
  
If you want DBBC to keep going, and for me to NOT put up the last ten chapters soon, show your support! Got any ideas for episodes? for movies? I want you to get more aquainted with Chile!  
  
^_^ The review button is your friend! 


	4. Author's Note: Her Tail between her leg...

Future site of......  
  
*************Episode 49*************  
  
** Prince Vegeta; The Royal Menace!**  
  
Una: Hi minna-san! Um, first off, I'd like to apologize for my lack of updates. I have the biggest writer's block of all time! I'm completely stumped on what I planned to do for this chapter (I.e. introduce you to chibi Vegeta). Honestly, he's just like his mother and chibi Trunks, a mischief maker with an arrogance problem.  
  
Bardock: Yup, that sums it up!  
  
Una: I will write it up as soon as I get an inspirati-  
  
Bardock: YOU MEAN YOU STILL AREN'T UPDATING!?!?!  
  
Una: Would I be showing my face if I wasn't?  
  
Yami: I dunno, would you?  
  
Yugi: Technically, you aren't showing your face at all…  
  
Una: -_-' I'm getting to that. I'm going to use this as a place-marker. Once again, when I come up with something, I'll replace this note with that ep. In the mean time, I'm putting up episode 50 to get over this three-month funk.  
  
Bardock: *soft grumbling*  
  
Yami: Oh, shut up monkey-boy! At least she's throwing you a bone!  
  
Bardock: Anything they oughta know about before reading on?  
  
Una: Yes! First off, Vegeta-kun easily gets board by only battling Nappa, weak aliens, and Saiba men. He doesn't get along with his father very much, but still desires his respect. He also hates Freiza, because the young, intelligent, adorable-  
  
Yami: Una, please!  
  
Una: -genius can sense the warlord is a fink.  
  
Bardock: *sarcastically* Que suprise!  
  
Una: And Bardock sometimes watches over the prince when Nappa trains him. He keeps informed of Vegeta's progress by Aspa, who is Vegeta's nanny now.  
  
Yugi: Crystal's gonna be mad at you for skipping this.  
  
Una: I know, but this next episode will make up for it.  
  
Yami: Aren't you forgetting something else?  
  
Una: What?  
  
Yugi/Yami: US!!  
  
Bardock: Who cares about you two?  
  
Una: I do! Reader's, I've really gotten into Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I don't mean the f**ked up American version, either! Honestly, KidsWB and FUNimation are in competition to see who can mess up worse!  
  
Yami: And how!  
  
Una: My YGO story, YLP, has actually become popular! And I've only worked on it since August. Anyhoo, I've gotten into the habit of having Bardock, Yami, and Yugi as commentators before each chapter. These three stooges add a bit of humor no matter the situation, and they help answer questions from reviewers.  
  
Yugi: "Three Stooges"? C'mon, Una-san! We aren't that bad!  
  
Una: Yeah, Yami and Bardock only end up fighting in every chapter!  
  
Bardock: Not true! Remember when he stayed in his soul room for a couple of chapters because a vision scared him?  
  
Yami: *glaring* Or when Una threatened to erase you if you kept attacking me, monkey?  
  
*both start fighting*  
  
Yugi: ^_^' Sorry, minna-san!  
  
Una: Um, yeah, well…  
  
ONTO THE NEXT EPISODE!! 


	5. Episode 50: Greatest Opponent

**************Episode 50**************  
  
** Worlds Collide; The Greatest Opponent**  
  
Bardock entered his home massaging his shoulder, but wearing a large grin. "Great practice, guys! Boy, I'll be feelin' this in the mornin'. I think we earned ourselves a good night's rest."  
  
The others filed in after him. Fasha was sporting a busted lip, Tora was cradling his wounded arm, Panbukin was rubbing his charred buttocks, and Totepo's eye was beginning to shine and darken. The only one who looked only tired was Chile. His normally shiny, dark eyes were drooping, and his dark brown hair was sticking up in a mess on his head.   
  
Olivia shouted sarcastically from the kitchen. "Oh, great! Five extra for dinner, plus the four of us?"  
  
Panbukin looked up confused. "Five?" He counted the rest. "Only four."  
  
Bardock was about to open his mouth to ask why five, when Celipa came in through the kitchen. "Hey, Low Level! How are you?" When Bardock didn't answer, she asked, "What? I thought you'd be happy to see your dear sister again." Before anyone could say another word, she flopped onto the chair at the head of the table, Bardock's chair. "My squadron just arrived from Viss 35. You know, that's the planet where all of the inhabitants are shape-shifters. They had armies waiting for us in their stratosphere. . ."   
  
"Celipa," Bardock interrupted, growling, "I ain't in the mood fer this."  
  
Celipa put on a fake expression of hurt. "Oh, you cruel man. Here I come back from a life threatening job, and all you can to is back stab me."  
  
"Don't tempt us," whispered Fasha to Tora. Tora smiled.  
  
"So," continued Celipa, "what's wrong with your shoulder?"  
  
Panbukin sat down. "Eh, we just finished training. Chile gave Bardock a bad bruise on his shoulder blade." At these words, Chile sat down next to the head of the table, his normal spot.  
  
"Oh, what a shame. He should have come to me. I'd have given him a good one!" Celipa laughed at her own joke. "I knew you were bad, but a child hurting a soldier is pathetic!"  
  
Chile said nothing. He knew that he'd taken Bardock by surprise and was sorry for it. He'd apologized several times, but Bardock had laughed and said that there was nothing to be sorry for.  
  
Tora sat down next to him. "Hey, you haven't seen the kid fight," he said.   
  
All the others minus Bardock sat. He was still looking at his sister in his chair. Celipa noticed this and narrowed her eyes. "You want this chair back? C'mon. I dare you to take it." A fight was immanent until the front door opened again. It was Radditz. "Hi, Aunt Celipa," he called.  
  
Celipa stood up to see whom the new person was and Bardock used that opportunity to trip her and sit in his seat. All at the table laughed as Celipa stood up, rubbing her tail painfully. "Hello, Radditz," she was able to mumble.  
  
Not wanting to insult his beloved aunt any further, Radditz picked up her discarded glove. "It's ripped," he observed."  
  
"Naw, really," laughed Panbukin.  
  
Radditz ignored him. "You must have been in a big battle for it to be this messed up!"  
  
Celipa smiled keenly. "Siring this kid has to be the only smart thing you've done in your life, Loser. He's a strong, smart First class who can beat the shit outta any bastard that comes his way." Radditz beamed at his aunt.  
  
"Well," said Olivia coming in the room, her arms laden with food, "Bardock has gotten stronger since then. This one," she said indicating to her bulging stomach, "will be stronger, too."  
  
During their meal, Celipa continued with her story of how she and only two others were able to fend off an entire solar system of beings (mostly for Radditz and Chile's entertainment). The dinner went rather well until Tora snorted into his beer. "What the fuck are you laughing at," Celipa snapped, upset by the interruption.  
  
" 'Played the Sayin National Anthem on the emperor's intestines' !?!" Tora howled. "Where'd you get that from!?! That's the cornyest shit I've ever heard!!"  
  
"That's gross," said Fasha.  
  
"That's cool," exclaimed the kids.  
  
Olivia chuckled. "Can you continue this later?" She saw her husband's angered look at Celipa. Olivia continued to speak to her. "In fact Radditz and Chile should be getting ready for bed. You can tell them the rest before they fall asleep."  
  
"Great idea, Olli," said Celipa. "I've needed to take a break anyway. C'mon, kids!"  
  
Bardock grabbed a hold of Chile's arm as he walked by. "Stay here," he whispered.  
  
Chile nodded and sat back down. "I'll be there in a sec, buddy," he called to Radditz.  
  
As soon as the others were gone, Bardock stood up. "What's up, captain," asked Panbukin.  
  
"I've realized that the reason we have been winning so easily for the past zural is because we haven't been getting hard enough cases. We need a challenge if we want to become stronger."  
  
All of them groaned. "Please tell me we aren't going to train even harder," whined Totepo.  
  
"No," said Bardock, rolling his eyes. "I signed us up," he paused with an evil grin, "to take on the people of Kanassa!"  
  
"KANASSA!!!" Celipa came into the room. "Are you losers crazy!?! That's only reserved for elites! Even Freiza's men won't go to face the Kanassins!"  
  
"Sounds like our kind of assignment, Bardock," said Tora. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow," said Bardock.   
  
"Good," sighed Fasha. "I could use a day at the spa."  
  
"Have you bought a swimsuit," asked Tora.  
  
She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "No." Tora grinned.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day, Olivia looked in the cupboards and realized that they were running out of food. "It's your friends that are eating us out of house and home, so you're going to get some supplies."  
  
"Puh-lease," grunted Bardock. "That's a woman's . . ."  
  
Chile was waiting outside and only heard a loud banging and rustling noise from inside. Just then, Bardock came souring out of the front doors and crashed in a nearby tree. Olivia poked her head out and called, "And don't come back until you get everything we're going to need." With that, she slammed the door.  
  
Chile covered his smile as his foster father stood and dusted himself off. "Tip for the future, kid. Never piss off a pregnant woman. They can get downright bitchy."  
  
"Got'cha," Chile laughed.   
  
The two took to the air to fly to town. There weren't many cities on the planet. The Sayins were a people of war and rarely stayed there. However, the few that they had were considered nothing short of spectacular. The blue and silver buildings rose up so high, they could be seen from space. The domed structures and long winding streets would spread for miles, bustling with activity. The alien slaves always strived to impress their oppressors in their fabulous merchandise. There were all sorts of exotic foods prepared in millions of styles. Priceless jewelry and metals were scarce because Sayins weren't interested in fashion; but Sayins eat a lot!!!  
  
Bardock and Chile landed just off the main road and began walking. Several Zupleks and Saphalins tried to come up to them with sweet smelling foods. "Just try some, sir," begged an orange Saphalin, holding up a smoking plate with a bluish-gray paste. "It is very good for healthy teeth. And its tasty too!" Bardock sneered and waved the merchant away.  
  
"Let me guess," said Chile. "You are not going to get supplies, are you?"  
  
"Not now," said Bardock. "I'd just rather walk around is all."  
  
"And Olivia's threat means nothing to you," Chile asked.   
  
Bardock didn't reply, but continued walking on. Chile had to run to keep up. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We aren't going anywhere," was the reply. "You are going to get supplies, I'm going to Ancho's Bar."  
  
"Then I'm going too."  
  
Bardock smirked. "Fine, but just for a while."  
  
Ancho's Bar was the most popular spot for a Sayin to get a good drink. It was the largest in the area, with three stories and booming music. A fight was going on outside of it. This wasn't uncommon. Since there was no police force, Sayins could do whatever they wanted and not get blamed.  
  
Chile looked up at his mentor. "Know what's up?"  
  
"Not a clue," Bardock replied, smiling. "But this looks interesting. Let's find out."  
  
They both walked into the bar. Many men and whores were cheering and applauding a small boy. The boy had black hair in a point standing directly up. Unbeknownst to anyone else in the bar, it was really Prince Vegeta, out looking for a challenge. His lacky, Nappa, was standing behind him, acting as though the praise was also for him and that Vegeta was pleased.   
  
In reality, the young prince was far from pleased. His eyes darkened and he frowned, annoyed that his brilliant plan hadn't worked. He figured that any drunk, roughed out Sayin would at least provide a little bit of entertainment, but he was soooooo bored!  
  
"That's right," Nappa boasted. "Zuke here is so strong, he could pick a good fight with the prince." This was part of Vegeta's plan, too. To test the loyalty of his subjects.  
  
Several shouts came from the crowd. "No way!" "No one is stronger then the prince!" "No mere child could even hope to challenge him!"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't go that far!"  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===========================================================  
  
Everyone in the bar went silent. They all turned to the voice. It belonged to the man who had just entered the bar. [Duh!! Bardock rules!!]  
  
The moment Chile and Vegeta's eyes met, they locked. Something about the other seemed to generate a strange sort of power; it was as if they were destined to go to this place at this exact time for some unknown reason. Vegeta thought that, even though the boy was a low level, there was something in his soul that promised much. And Chile couldn't get over the icy, shadowy depth that was in his.  
  
Nappa recognized Bardock instantly, but kept his mouth shut. "What did you say, third-class," Nappa spat.   
  
Bardock's folded hands and smirk hadn't flinched at the giant's tone. "Only that its pretty dumb to say that the child can be the most powerful being. Consider Lord Freiza, fer example."  
  
"But Freiza is Freiza, Bardock," explained Ancho, the bartender and owner. "You only just got here; you didn't see ..."  
  
"I saw 'nough," said Bardock. "An' I know one who might put the boy in his place."  
  
Nappa laughed aloud. "You don't possibly mean you! That is funny! Zuke could turn you into mush!"  
  
"I didn't mean me. I was referin' to my student here. Chile has been able to take on full battalions of the strongest of aliens we set out to conquer. I don't see why he couldn't kick this little punk's ass."  
  
He said this so calmly and matter-of-factly that the crowd began to whisper. Bardock and his team of third-class Sayins had already made quite a name for themselves. Perhaps . . .   
  
"I say Bardock's kid will drag Zuke off of his high horse!!" one Sayin called out.  
  
"Bullshit! He's a low-level! Zuke will just be too much for him!!" another yelled.   
  
Soon the entire building's occupants were placing bets on the two. But the boys hadn't even noticed. Their eyes were linked, their minds measuring the other up.   
  
In moments, the match was set. Ancho stepped forward to call out some rules (This was an in-door, children's battle!) "There is a ten-minute time limit. If knocked unconscious or killed, the kid loses. Start now."  
  
A cheer roared from the crowd, but the boys just stood there. It was another minute before the first move. Vegeta phased out. Chile fallowed suit. They suddenly appeared in the air, left fore-arms crossed. Vegeta grabbed Chile's wrist with his right hand. Chile grabbed Vegeta's other wrist with his left hand. Both hands useless, Chile lunged forward with his head, crashing it into Vegeta's forehead. Both went backwards, a red spot on the collision point.   
  
Vegeta shook the stars out of his eyes first. He dove under Chile's falling body, rammed his fists in his back, and continued to fly through the ceiling. Chile cried out in pain as he broke through to the red sky above.  
  
The spectators cheered savagely at the great fight, and rose into the air to get a better view. The only one who didn't move was Bardock. He stayed, immobile, in the same spot and sneered. "Come on, Chile," he whispered. "Don't be afraid to use your full power."  
  
Almost seeming to hear his master's words, Chile leaped forward, turned around, and punched Vegeta hard in the face. Vegeta went back a few feet, his nose bloodied. He was pissed! He phased out and in front of Chile, punching his opponent in the chest. Chile went back, clutching his battered torso. His ribs felt like they were cracked, as well as his armor. He regained his composure and lunged.   
  
The two boys were now in a punching frenzy. Both were dodging or blocking each of the other's punches and starting off again stronger then ever. Vegeta had never felt so excited about a fight! This kid, this low level, was putting up a good fight with him, Prince of the Sayins! It was unthinkable, yet intriguing.   
  
The stream of punches ended with Chile phasing out and seemingly disappearing. Vegeta looked around at eye level, searching for his worthy opponent. The crowd was shouting out, and it wasn't until it was too late that Vegeta heard the phrase, "He's underneath you!" Chile grabbed Vegeta's foot and began to swing him over his head. Vegeta tried his best to go forward to sock him, but Chile let go before he had a chance. Vegeta crashed arm first into the street below, leaving a large crater in the pavement.  
  
Chile came down partway. He was in bad shape. His ribs were broken, blood was on the corner of his mouth, and his left eye was black and bloody. Vegeta wasn't doing much better. Blood was still coming from his nose, and now his right arm was broken from the fall.   
  
He looked up at Chile and stood tall. 'How!?! How can he possibly last so long against me!?! Is he mocking me?!? He'd better not be!!' "Hey boy! Quite impressive! Do you know any attacks?!" With that, he powered up for a blast with his left hand.   
  
Chile sighed and began to gather energy of his own. 'This is so hard! Why did Bardock-san set me up for this?'   
  
Both released their blasts at the same time. Vegeta screamed out, "Galick Gun!" while Chile said, "Solar Strike!" Both were their top attacks! They clashed in mid air; one gold, one purple. After what felt like an eternity, Vegeta's purple Galick Gun overcame Chile's gold. He had just enough time to create a shield that kept him from total danger.  
  
The crowd just ate it up. Nappa was screaming, "Wha'd I tell ya! A true champ!" Bardock just stood there, his eyes fixed on the smoke cloud that was Chile. Then, the smoke cleared, and the crowd minus Bardock gasped in amazement. Chile still flew there, shielded. "It ... can't be ..." spurted Nappa.   
  
"Oh," said Bardock. "Can't it?"  
  
Chile came down to the ground and landed on his own two feet. He smirked at Vegeta. "That was a fantastic blast!"  
  
Vegeta smirked back. "Yours too!" They both stood posed to fight.  
  
"TIME," Ancho screamed. "It's a tie! No winner!"  
  
The boys looked up surprised. "Nani!?!" Had it been ten minutes already?  
  
Nappa came rushing out. "Sire," he whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Nappa," Vegeta growled, holding on to his arm. "I'm just fine!"  
  
Chile's face went white. "YOU'RE THE PRINCE!?!?!"  
  
Bardock strolled over. "Of course he is, baka! No ordinary child could put up a fight like that!"  
  
"Except for you," Vegeta said. "That was the first real challenge of my life! Did you train him, Low-Level? Or did he have extra help?"  
  
"No, I trained him," Bardock answered, "and raised him."  
  
"Well, we must fight again, sometime. In about a zural. Are you sure your son is a third class?"  
  
"Adopted son, my liege. And yes, he was born with a power level of five."  
  
A muscle in Vegeta's face twitched. "Well, I think he should be reclassified. I will see you in a zural, boy. Hopefully, it won't end in a damn draw." With that, Vegeta began to walk away.  
  
"My Lord," Nappa whispered to Vegeta. "A third-class Sayin? Is it possible?"  
  
"We are the most powerful race in the universe, baka. Anything is possible for the Saiya-jin. But if a third-class could do that well, imagine what I could do. Especially after a zural of training."  
  
"Shall I inform the trainers to get strength-enhanced Saiyba men ready?"  
  
"Yes, after I heal."  
  
Chile watched his greatest opponent walk off. "You knew, didn't you Bardock-san?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That he was the prince. Why didn't you warn me?"  
  
"Would you have gone easier on him?"  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
"That is why." Bardock bent his knee so that his eyes were level with Chile. "Ya did me proud, kid!"  
  
"Yeah, but I still can't control my Oozaru form..."  
  
"Hey, don' worry 'bout it! Concentrate on yer normal form, and I'm sure I can expect great things outta ya!" 'After all, he is Cole's son!'   
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Chile here!  
  
Damn! My injuries (and Olivia) won't allow me to go to Kanassa with Bardock-tachi. But problems arise in the palace. Freiza asks for the prince! And on Kanassa, something happens to my mentor that changes the course of Sayin history as we know it!  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: The Golden Touch; The Attack On Kanassa  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact: The planet name "Viss 35" is a play on "Visser 3" from Animorphs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yami: Its okay, I guess...  
  
Yugi: Cool! This looks pretty neat! But what's with Kanassa?  
  
Una: Its the beginning of the end, as most Bardock fans know.  
  
Bardock: Why?  
  
Una: ^_^ No spoilers!!  
  
Review, please! 


	6. Episode 51: Golden Touch

chibibaka - Hi! Thank you for coming back, you wonderful person you!! I really appreciate it!! And it isn't too late to read it. Its still got a few more parts to go!  
  
Sayin Goth - ^_^ You really helped make this worth it!   
  
Serafina-chan - Oh man.... You seriously have never seen DBZ have you!?! Goku could eat an entire Xmas feast in one sitting! And its really entertaining that you are the only person who has no clue what's going to happen!  
  
Crystal - I promise I'll get it up soon. But at least Vegeta will star in the sequal, DBUF!  
  
SSJ-Mirai-Trunks - I'll get to it as soon as I can! Welcome back!  
  
.  
  
Discl-  
  
Bardock: By the goddess!! Are you actually putting a disclaimer!?!?!  
  
Una: Have to. Most of this chapter and the next is directly based off of flashbacks in DBZ episodes and the good ol' Bardock special!  
  
Yami: And what do you call our stuff?  
  
Una: Puh-lease! This site is called "Fanfiction.net" Ergo, everything here is only based on a show, book, movie, etc. There is no wholly original work on here. That stuff is all on Fanpress. I don't understnad why people keep up disclaimers. If we owned the damn shows, we sure as hell wouldn't put them on here! We'd make another few million bucks with.....   
  
*chirp chirp chirp*  
  
Yugi: You're losing us, Una-san.  
  
Una: *sigh* On with the chapter!  
  
.  
  
****************Episode 51****************  
  
** The Golden Touch; The Attack On Kanassa **  
  
"What," King Vegeta yelled. "The planet Tzba has yet to be taken!?!"  
  
"I am sorry, sire," said the bowing captain before him. "but the forces there are strong. It will be another three days before it is taken."  
  
"THREE DAYS!?!?! We promised Tzba to Lord Freiza by tomorrow!!"  
  
The soldier gulped and concentrated on the red velvet floor. "Y-y-yes, sire. But the next full moon isn't for another three days and . . ."  
  
"I order you to prepare that planet by tomorrow night!"  
  
"B-but sire!"  
  
King Vegeta growled. "GO!!"  
  
The soldier froze. King Vegeta stood up from his gold and red throne. "What's wrong, Egplun? Did you not hear me?" The soldier remained frozen, and in his rage, the king blasted the captain to dust. The light and screams filled the great hall, making elite guards shudder.  
  
"You're such a brute, Vegeta," came a voice from behind the nearest marble pillar. It was Lord Freiza himself. A lizard-like creature, Freiza was about half the size of the Sayins. However, he still had far more power than all of them, and seemed to radiate with it.   
  
King Vegeta froze with a mixture of terror and respect toward his benefactor. Freiza continued forward. "Those three extra days meant nothing to me. Oh well." Without asking he took a seat on Vegeta's throne, making the proud king flinch. "You have a comfortable little chair here. So, are we still in agreement about your son?"  
  
This time it was the sovereign's turn to stare at the ground. "Yes. You can have him." He looked up into Freiza's profile with bitter disgust.  
  
Freiza, not letting on whether he did or didn't notice the other's expression, chuckled. "Good. You should be honored. The boy has more promise than normal Sayins. I'll take him aboard my ship as soon as he's ready." He stood up and began to take his exit, stopping only once to say, "You should also be more lenient on your subjects," before disappearing through the marble doors.  
  
King Vegeta growled at the fact that he was demeaned in front of his own subjects by Freiza. One of the guards cautiously approached. "Sire, are you really going to give up the prince to that creature?"  
  
"I don't have a choice," the king snapped. "He is too powerful when he is expecting an attack like this. Yes, it would be too easy to fight here while surrounded by the entire populace. We'll attack him when he least expects it; when young Vegeta is on the ship!"  
  
He closed his eyes to calm his temper. 'Lord Uno promised my son will someday be a super Sayin. I will do anything, even face Freiza, to make sure that prophecy comes true!'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The job at Kanassa went through no problem. The group made sure to wait until the next full moon before attacking. Chile had another chance as an Oozaru at last, and with five others, he could be kept in check.  
  
The six Oozaru came to the head villages and began blasting. The Kanassins fought back, but were no match for the great and powerful Oozaru. One got a good blast at Panbukin, creating a red burn on his cheek. But the Kanassin was soon squashed by Chile.  
  
The next morning showed the Sayins in a crater where the main castle once stood. They were just relaxing, congratulating each other on such quick work. "I think I'm getting better," said Chile happily. "I can remember bits and pieces of what happened! Didja see me! I ruled!!"  
  
Fasha patted his head, trying not to wince. There was definitely something strange about him.  
  
Tora teased Panbukin about his new scar. "That's what you get for letting your gaurd down," he mused.  
  
"Hey Bardock-san," Chile asked, "I heard on the way here from Radditz that your son was born. Are we going back soon to see him?"  
  
Bardock snorted. He had heard to news too but was not thrilled. In fact, Bardock hated himself, the elementals, and the universe at the moment. 'The goddess is toying with me,' he thought angrily. 'First, I get a son I despise. Now, I get a son with reportedly no fighting potential at all! An' worse yet, Olivia named him after my mother!' He just lay back and didn't say a thing.  
  
"Really, Bardock," Fasha said, "It isn't your fault that he has such a low power level. We should go see him at least before he is sent away."  
  
"How cute," he mocked. "Father and son bonding." He sat up and spat. "Why should I bother? I expected him to be an elite! I'm not about to jump up and leave to see Olli coddle another one!"  
  
Fasha shook her head. "Bardock! You're too much."  
  
Panbukin chuckled and decided to change the subject. "Hey, anyone wanna guess why this was on the roster for elites and no one took it?"  
  
"Yeah," Chile agreed stretching. "The Kanassins were a snap!"  
  
"Maybe I should have chosen a harder job," Bardock said.  
  
"Actually," said Tora, "I heard that there was something odd about the energy here. Its rumored that you can develop super powers and psychic abilities if you stay here."  
  
"What nonsense," Panbukin exclaimed. "Any goon Sayin knows there is no such-"  
  
But he was cut short by a sudden crack in the rocks. One single, battered Kanassin, stood upright from the rubble. The Sayins stood up as the soldier charged at them. It phased out and appeared right behind Bardock. The creature pressed its clawed finger directly into Bardock's skull at the base of his neck. At that moment, something strange happened. It was as if Bardock's brain were on fire! Pain seared through every inch like a web, penetrating even the deepest reaches on his brain.   
  
Panbukin kicked it away and Tora blasted at it. The Sayins were surprised to see it still standing in an aura of blue ki.  
  
Bardock shook his head for a moment, the pain starting to subside. "Looks like it was my turn to let my guard down. Asshole!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The Kanassin spoke in the Sayin's language. "We Kanassins knew that you Sayins were coming and why. You stupid monkeys didn't even realize we allowed you to win! You cannot change the future! And to prove it to you, I have given you a little gift. I have given you the ability to see your cursed future, as well as the downfall of the Sayin race. May you watch and suffer!" The Kanassin let out a cold, cruel laugh.  
  
The laugh rang in Bardock's head, maddening him. "SHI-NE!!" Bardock sent out a Solar Strike and destroyed the Kanassin in one shot.  
  
"Good going, Bardock-san," Chile cheered.  
  
"Imagine," laughed Panbukin. "The Sayin race falling! That's ridiculous. Right Bardock?" Silence. "Hey Bardo-" Bardock's body fell forward, unconscious.  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
Prince Vegeta had just completed his training with the strength-enhanced Saiyba men. He put back on his royal armor as Nappa continued to praise him. "You are the best fighter in the universe, sire! No one could have taken on those Saiyba men so quickly!"  
  
"Stop that boot-licking, Nappa," snarled Vegeta.  
  
The two rode a long ramp down the training hall hallway. Prince Vegeta had been training no-stop since his battle with Chile; it had really damaged his over-inflated pride. "I'm not going to get any stronger staying on this planet," he thought aloud. "I need some real action! Maybe I should ask Lord Freiza to send me to a planet to conquer."  
  
"Another one," asked Nappa.  
  
"Would you rather I didn't?"  
  
"Of course not," he said enthusiastically. 'Maybe I won't have to tell the prince his father already sold him out. Thank the goddess!'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lord Freiza, the inter-galacticly known tyrant of the universe, sat back peacefully watching the blood-red planet Vegetasei. He had always thought of it as a shimmering red ruby, the crowned jewel of his collection. As far as he was concerned, he owned it. He controlled the king, the fighters, and the supplies that were on it. It was his; not some stupid monkey's.   
  
And King Vegeta did not know it was all thanks to Lord Uno.   
  
One of his faithful servants, Dodoria, was at his side, calmly watching the window as well. He was about six-foot three, pink, purple, and rather chunky. He didn't really find pleasure in calm moments like these. But he didn't want Freiza to lose favor in him.  
  
Freiza's other choice lackey was Zarbon. Zarbon was considered handsome in most humanoid standards, with dark green hair, blue eyes, and slightly muscular physique. He entered the room and bowed to his master. "Freiza-sama," he said in a deep, melodic voice. "I have some interesting news to report. Planet Kanassa is at last occupied."  
  
"Kanassa," questioned Dodoria. "It's about time! I thought we'd have to do that one ourselves."  
  
"Yes. A group of Sayins, however, took care of it in one night."  
  
"Sayins," Freiza whispered to himself.   
  
"Wow," said Dodoria. "Their elite teams are getting far stronger than we planned."  
  
"Actually, it was a group of their low-level squadrons. This Captain Bardock and a simple crew of five have been taking on jobs that some first-class dared refuse. They are all getting stronger, if you ask me. One of them is even a child!"  
  
"What, are you afraid of them, Zarbon?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm three times as strong as any of them! It's just that they are already given too many liberties as it is. They are also still under the illusion that they are superior to all other races. If given the chance, they could take us down."  
  
Freiza just smiled, still staring calmly at the planet. "Then we'd better not give them that chance."  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria stood at attention. "Hai!"  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Prince Vegeta. He was less than half the height of both Zarbon and Dodoria, but this didn't make him any less proud or arrogant. Both men turned around and stared down at the boy. "Prince Vegeta," snarled Zarbon, "you were not sent for! What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta tightened his fists. He hated talking like this to low deserving species, but ... "Please, allow me to pass. I merely came to pay my respects to Lord Freiza and ask him if he can assign me to another planet for his glory." 'Goddess, this sucks!'  
  
Dodoria gnashed his teeth. "Listen kid, he is far too busy to speak to the likes of you!"  
  
"Humpf," said Vegeta. 'Stupid pink beach ball!'  
  
"Give him an assignment, Zarbon-san," said Freiza, still not turning around.  
  
All three looked at the back of Freiza. It was a minute before the tyrant continued. "The boy deserves to feed his passion for blood. Vegeta-chan, you may take two honor guards with you. I want you here on my ship by tomorrow night."  
  
The young prince was angered by the mockery of his name, but thrilled to go on a mission with the Almighty Lord Freiza. He cupped his hand, tilted it up, put his arm across his chest, and bowed. Freiza recognized the Sayin Bow of respect. He chuckled to himself, thinking about the next night. 'He has no idea! How cute!'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock had been in the rejuvenation chamber for over a day. The head doctors, Malacca and Clanthor, looked over the Sayin's stats on their various computers. "Captain Bardock is a fantastic warrior," said Clanthor. "He nearly kills himself in every battle just to become stronger."  
  
"According to this," said Malacca, "his power level should be near 10,000. That's impossible for a third class!"  
  
"Well, he and his crew have proven their worth as far as I'm concerned!"  
  
They were checking his condition when his fellow teammates entered. "How is he," asked Tora.  
  
Malacca checked the readouts on the computer screen. "Well, physically, he is fully healed. Mentally, I'm not so sure. These readings are very strange. It's like his brainwave pattern has been doubled in speed!"  
  
"That don't sound too good, buddy," said Panbukin to Tora. "Maybe we should take this next one on our own."  
  
"But Freiza chose us specifically for this planet," Chile argued.  
  
"Your second in command, Honey," said Fasha to Tora. "Its your call."  
  
Tora shrugged. "Well, Lord Freiza's order was to have it done by tonight." He ruffled the kid's hair. "You stay here to gloat to Bardock when he comes to. Okay?"  
  
Chile smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"Congratulations on being handpicked by Lord Freiza," said Clanthor bowing. "May I ask as to where you are going?"  
  
Tora smiled. "Planet Meat."  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
  
Something … WEIRD is happening to me! These dreams I'm having… They're so damn real! What's going on!? And what happened on Meatsei!? Totepo? Panbukin? Fasha? Tora? NO!!  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: Freiza's Damnation!! The Red Scarf  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - I started writing this part of the fic BEFORE I ever saw the Bardock Special! I'd only heard of it, so I made up a lot of things. Of course, I had to change it in order to make it similar to the real thing.....  
  
Bardock: You are pathetic!  
  
Yugi: Why do I have a really bad feeling about this "Planet Meat"?  
  
Una: Maybe because you know what's going to happen?  
  
Yugi: Nope! Maybe because you usually end with cliff-hangers.  
  
Una: Lets put it this way..... Every Bardock fan gasped when they saw what's going to be next ep.  
  
Read and Review, please! 


	7. Episode 52: The Red Scarf

Cat-Star - Welcome back!! I hope more will soon follow you.... Yes, I wanna kick Freiza's tail too! SO BAD!!  
  
chibibaka - endless? *blushes* Aw garsh!  
  
SSJ-Mirai-Trunks - I'll get to reading and reviewing as soon as I can!  
  
Nyce456 - I'll see what i can do, and thanks!  
  
Anime Crusader - Hope I didn't disappoint you!  
  
Serafina - My friend! *hug* Glad you are out and about again! Yes, I and enjoying you not knowing!! ^_^ You know so much about my other fic, this makes up for it!! You wanted angst? This chapter has it in spades!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
************Episode 52*************  
  
** Freiza's Damnation; The Red Scarf **  
  
There was darkness. Then came a flash of blinding light. In the center of it was a red planet. It spun quietly for a few moments, then BANG!! The core seemed to explode. The debris flew off in different directions, but disintegrated quickly. From that explosion also flew one round space pod. It landed on a blue-green planet. In the background, a baby cried. Discovered in the pod was a baby boy with spiky hair very much like Bardock's. The boy grew and trained. He was with a bald boy and old man. Then he was with a triclops fighting. Then kneeling and praying. Then fighting some sort of demon…  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The two boys Bardock cared for waited patiently beside the regeneration tank in the medical ward. Chile watched his legs dangle over the edge of the table. It fascinated him for some reason. Short attention spans can do that.  
  
Radditz watched his stepbrother closely. He didn't know what his father saw that was so special about him. As far as he was concerned, Chile was a third class wuss who hated killing other aliens and loved life, whatever that meant. His eyes narrowed with jealousy. How come his father spent so much time with a kid that wasn't even his?  
  
"Hey, Chile," said Radditz.  
  
"Nan?"  
  
"Can you control your Oozaru form, yet?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Radditz grinned evilly. "Ya know, Bardock is startin' ta think yer a lost cause. If you can't do simpler moves, how're you gonna amount to anything?"  
  
Chile hugged his knees. He'd thought the same thing many times, and felt like he was going to cry. "Is he really mad?"  
  
Radditz expected Chile to cry and savored it. "Yeah. I'll bet he wishes you were dead. I heard him telling' Mom about it. Maybe you oughta just leave and never come back."  
  
"But…" Chile strained to hold back tears. "I can't…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"B-because," he said, suddenly determined, "he's my dad!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Clanthor drained the synthetic Sayin DNA liquid out of the tank while Malacca opened the glass. Bardock opened his eyes to see the doctors, Chile, and Radditz standing around him. "Are ya alright, Bardock," asked Radditz.  
  
Bardock blinked a few times, trying to fully wake up. He took off his mouthpiece to breath real oxygen. "Uh, yeah." He stood up and put a hand to his head. "Still a little dizzy, though."  
  
Chile got a towel. "Here. Maybe you oughta chill for a bit. You've been out a while."  
  
"Well, I gotta go," said Radditz, not really caring about his father's health. "Can't keep the prince waiting!" He puffed out his chest and marched out of the room.  
  
Bardock looked at Chile questioningly. "He was chosen to go with Prince Vegeta and that yahoo Nappa on a mission." Chile couldn't help but smile. Prince Vegeta must have chosen Radditz only to get on his nerves.   
  
Bardock stayed unusually silent. He began putting on his leotard and gear. His mind rolled over the senses he had witnessed in his dream. It looked so real, like the planet exploded only moments ago. And that boy…  
  
Chile wondered if this was a side effect of the extra brainwaves, or if Bardock really had lost favor in him. "Um, Bardock-san, are you okay?"  
  
"I've been having these strange dreams."  
  
"Maybe just hallucinations," said Malacca. "It would be wise if you-"  
  
"I wouldn't know," muttered Bardock. "I'm not wise."  
  
"Oh, I think you're wise," said Clanthor. "How else would you be able to take on the assignments you do?"  
  
"I can fight well, that's all," said Bardock. "It doesn't take a lot of brains to fight. Speaking of which," he said with a wink at Chile, "where's Tora and the others?"  
  
Chile smiled at the joke. "They went off to Planet Meat. Lord Freiza himself sent them!"  
  
"FREIZA!?!" Bardock turned around with a smile. "So! We're finally getting' the respect we deserve! From Freiza no less!" He grinned evilly. "Celipa must be pissed!" He put on his scouter. "And those assholes just up and left without me?" With that, he began to run off.  
  
"Wait, Bardock-san," Chile yelled. "I want to go with you!"  
  
As Bardock ran down the corridors of the medical center, he heard a baby cry. He stopped to listen. It was the same crying voice from his vision! He ran over to the nursery and looked into the window. There were two babies crying. One was marked as "Broli, Son of Paragus." [1] The other, which was the source of the cries he had heard was marked as "Kakkarot, Son of Bardock."  
  
"Kakkarot, huh?" Bardock stared at him for a moment. "Of all the things for Olivia at name 'im! It had at be the male version of my mother's name!"  
  
Then a voice came into his head. "I have given you a little gift. I have given you the ability to see your cursed future, as well as the downfall of the Sayin race." He shook his head hard to get rid of it and looked at the boy again. The scouter was activated. "Humpf! Level 2! Dammit!"   
  
Chile came up. "Bardock-san?"  
  
Bardock looked down at Chile. "Make sure that Kakkarot doesn't leave here. Understand?"  
  
"Y-yes sir," nodded Chile looking confused.  
  
Bardock took one last look at his youngest son. 'If I can change the vision is just one way, maybe it'll stop the whole thing.' "Oh, and Chile?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't listen to Radditz. He's only jealous that I like you and hate him." Bardock continued off, leaving Chile to wonder how the hell he knew about that?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Panbukin made one last desperate attack, but it was no use. His enemy let out just one more punch and he fell back dead. His resting place was only feet away from Totepo's and Fasha's.  
  
Tora looked up at the body of his mate from the ground, choking on his own blood. "Fasha!" He glared at the men attacking them. "W-why? Y-you're . . . on our s-side!"  
  
Freiza's men just laughed. "Stupid monkeys," said Dodoria. "You were as tough as I thought you'd be." He picked up Tora by the front of his armor. "Not able to hold a candle to us."  
  
"Why are you doing this," Tora asked weakly.  
  
"Is that what's bothering you? Fine you can take this to Hell with you." He paused and smiled. "Freiza has marked you as troublesome. I'm afraid he wants you dead."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Dodoria laughed. "Yes. You did prove yourself to be too powerful to keep around."  
  
"You sure you didn't do anything to upset him," asked another soldier.  
  
"Of course not," exclaimed Tora. "We've… done everything… he asked us and more!"  
  
"Oh well," said Dodoria. "When you lose favor with Freiza-sama, this is what you get."  
  
"So," Tora said more to himself than the others. "This is what we get for decades of loyal and devoted service. Death!"  
  
Dodoria laughed again. "That's . . ." he wound up, "right!" he punched Tora. Tora went sailing through the sky.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Not far away, Bardock landed and surveyed the Meatians' carcasses. "Look's like they got a little too carried away. Those blockheads," he chuckled. He checked his scouter and saw four high powers a few miles to the west. "Probably out celebrating still." He flew off in that direction.  
  
What he came to was almost the exact opposite of what he expected. Amid the broken buildings were Fasha, Totepo, and Panbukin, all dead. Fasha was lying face down on a jagged piece of stone. Totepo was face up, but body down. Panbukin was back down in a pile of broken rubble.  
  
Bardock was in complete shock. He stood there with his jaw open. "What the…?"  
  
"B-Bardo…kun," came a weak voice to his side. He turned and saw Tora, bloody but still barely moving.  
  
"Tora! Tora!" He bent down on his knees and propped up his best friend's head. "Tora, what the Hell happened?!"  
  
Tora coughed up a little blood and smiled. "What a fool I was! We should have stayed at home tucked in our beds with Chile like good little children."  
  
"Don't tell me those bastards got the better of you!"  
  
"Of course not… you know us better then that. Is Chile here?"  
  
"Just tell me who did this to you," screamed the frustrated Bardock.  
  
"Freiza-sama! It was Freiza who set us up!"  
  
Bardock's eyes went wide. "But... he... are you sure, Tora?"  
  
Tora closed his eyes. "We've worked so hard and never asked for anything in return… We were his best fighters… and now he's paid us back in our own blood." Tora coughed again. "He wants to dispose of us all. We were first so we couldn't stand against him directly." He opened his eyes and looked into his friend's. "Hurry, Bardock! Go back to Planet Vegeta! Gather our comrades and launch an attack... before it's too late." He smiled weakly. "Go and show... them what we... Sayins... can really... do…" His body went limp, and he died with a smile on his face in Bardock's arms.  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
Bardock froze. He stared at his friend's body. First Zucina, then Cole, his crew, but worst of all, Tora? Was this real? Tora used to be so full of life…  
  
Silently and carefully, he set him down. Blood was still on his hand. It seemed a trivial observation. He could hear Tora saying, "Keep your face clean! You never know if you'll wash it again!" His bud had always joked. Now he lay dead with a smile on his face.   
  
He took off Tora's white scarf from his arm to wipe it off. But he stopped. This was once Cole's, wasn't it? Cole gave it to Tora as a symbol that their feud ended. Tora wore it on his arm as a symbol of his pride. Cole's pride. Sayin pride.   
  
Bardock wiped off Tora's face almost clean with the scarf. The smile shone more brightly. It was so filled with hope on his friend's success…  
  
Bardock, captain of the team, stood and stared at his teammates. This scene was not a dream. It was the harsh reality of the result of their allegiance to Lord Freiza. His hand clutched the scarf, now soiled with Tora's bright red blood. He then looked off into the distance where the Meatians lay dead. Then he looked back at his crew. Everything they worked for fell down onto Freiza's head. The lizard-creature had corrupted their race beyond recognition from the proud warriors they once were. Cole died from a nonsensical feud over politics. Zucina died protecting her son from a madman blinded by power. Now lay his crew, ambushed by disposable soldiers following their orders.   
  
Just like he had.  
  
A tear rolled down from his cheek and onto the scarf which he still held. 'Cole-san… Zuni-chan…' He clenched the scarf harder so his nails cut into his own hand. Blood trickled onto the scarf. 'Tora… Panbukin…' The scarf began to change from white-red to pure red. 'Totepo… Fasha…' The scarf was now a deep, rich crimson. Bardock clenched his fist around it even harder. 'By my blood, you will be avenged!'  
  
A beep from his scouter brought him back to reality. He turned his head and saw Freiza's elite standing a short distance away. "Temeo," Bardock snarled. [2]  
  
The four warriors laughed. "And now, you will join them." "Yeah, you won't be separated long!" "Monkeys should stay together."   
  
As they continued their taunts, Bardock just stared at them. 'The fools… They still follow Freiza… But I them no pity!' Slowly, he took the scarf and tied it around his head like a headband. 'They killed my crew, and for that, they shall die!' He then slowly tilted his head back, eyes not moving from them.  
  
With an roar of hatred and grief, Bardock charged at his enemies. All four leaped into the air. One sent out a shower of ki energy balls straight at Bardock. A cloud appeared, giving the blue alien the impression that the job was done. Suddenly, his scouter beeped. He looked up just in time to see Bardock bring his fists together and ram them into the alien's skull.  
  
The three remaining sent out single balls of ki from each. They all hit Bardock and created a thick, purple cloud around him. The green and yellow alien searched through the cloud, trying to find their prey. But Bardock found him first. He came up from behind and got the soldier in a back arm-lock. Bardock smiled with a savage satisfaction as the terrified alien struggled.   
  
The orange, horned creature saw a dark image in the cloud and fired. He laughed, thinking that he had finally taken care of Bardock. Instead, he realized with horror that his own comrade fell through the sky. The cloud finally thinned out to reveal the Sayin captain still unscathed and smiling.  
  
"W-what is this guy," screamed the red and green alien. "He's only supposed to be a low-level!"  
  
"He's still a Sayin," called out the other. "Stay on your toes! Lets go!" The two charged in the air toward Bardock.  
  
Bardock was about to do the same when a strange thing happened. His vision was blinded by a picture of a man who looked like him screaming "Kaiou-ken!!" and attacking something. He cried out in surprise, just as the red and green alien got him in a back arm lock. His comrade flew forward and began pummeling Bardock's face and upper body. Bardock struggled to free himself, but then another vision came to him. It was two men fighting, and one was a fully grown Prince Vegeta fighting the same man from his earlier vision. Vegeta shouted, "C'mon, Kakkarot! You're holding back! You're pretty good… for a low-level!"  
  
"Damn," moaned Bardock, still being beaten up. "What the Hell is going on in my head!?!"   
  
The horned soldier was about to release a final strike, but Bardock flew down in an arch. The result was that the horned alien punched his hand directly into the back of Bardock's captor. Purple blood flew out the alien's mouth as Bardock freed himself from the corpse's grasp. He then turned around and blasted both aliens into dust.  
  
Bardock landed softly, watching the warrior-bits be carried off in the wind. He panted quietly, trying to make sense of what had just happened. 'That was Prince Vegeta, I'm sure of it! And the other must have been…' His scouter beeped. He turned around to see his final opponent some distance away. "Do-Dodoria? Why?! Why have you done this to us?!"  
  
Dodoria said nothing. He simply took a large breath and sent out his most powerful blast from his mouth. Bardock screamed as the large blast sent him flying backwards. Following him were the remains of his crew and some of the buildings they lay in.  
  
When the dust settled, there was nothing left but a large, long crater made by the beam and a pile of rubble at the end. Dodoria chuckled. "I wish you could have entertained me more, you stupid monkey."  
  
His scouter beeped and the com turned on. "Dodoria! Freiza-sama requests that you rendezvous with him. He is headed to the planet Vegeta."  
  
"Roger," Dodoria responded. With that, he flew off.  
  
The planet Meat was silent as a tomb for several minutes. Then, from the rubble came a red gloved hand. Bardock pushed most of the rocks off so he could breathe at last. He was very bloody and tired. "So," he said aloud, "Lord Freiza does have it in for us. He'll pay… dearly for this." He looked at his crew, all now on his lap. "You were not lower-class soldiers. You were stronger than most of their elites. I will carry out your wish, Tora!"  
  
Bardock shakily stood up, nothing else in his mind but to get to Planet Vegeta, and fast!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Prince Vegeta pulled on the gloves of his best uniform. Aspa, his beloved nanny, brought him his boots. "Would Vegeta-sama like Aspa to help him put on his boots?"  
  
"I can handle it myself," Vegeta muttered.  
  
Aspa bowed deeply, and smiled. "My Vegeta-sama look so handsome in princely armor! Aspa wish Vegeta-sama all best! Aspa also like many tales of adventures when he return."  
  
"Aspa… I'm not a baby anymore," he said uncomfortably. "I know you don't want me to go, so cut the sentimental crap and get me my cape!"  
  
Aspa bowed again, and went to fetch his cape. Vegeta watched as the Quenzian woman searched in his closet for a cape without mud or grass stains. He smirked. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he loved his nanny and looked to her as a mother figure.  
  
"Aspa find one," she said, and pulled out a long red cape. "Can Aspa put it on 'no more baby Vegeta-sama'?"  
  
Vegeta gave her a rare, genuine smile. "If you so desire." He stood up straight as Aspa draped the cape over his shoulders and secured the gold fastens. She fixed the folds unnecessarily around his shoulders. "Aspa so proud of Vegeta-sama! Grown so cute!"  
  
Vegeta blushed. 'Cute? I'm no longer cute!'  
  
[wanna bet? =^o^=]  
  
"Aspa miss Vegeta-sama already," she said.  
  
"I haven't gone anywhere!"  
  
"Vegeta-sama only Sayin who keep Aspa company. Aspa always pray for Vegeta-sama when he out on mission."  
  
Vegeta fiddled with his clasp. "Arigato," he whispered.  
  
Nappa opened the door. "Prince Vegeta," he called. "Time to go!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you lunkhead," Vegeta snapped. Once Nappa had left, he motioned for Aspa to bow down to his height. He whispered, "I'll miss you too, Aspa," then hurried off.  
  
Aspa smiled warmly. 'He reminds me so much of Mistress Zucina!'  
  
.  
  
[1] - In case anyone forgot, Barkock's mother's name was "Kara", so "Kakarot" is the masculine.  
  
[2] - Temeo = a very, VERY rude way to say "you" in plural  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Chile here!  
  
Oh no! Kakkarot was sent away, and now Bardock's coming home soon! He's gonna be so mad at me! He's gonna hate me for sure! But when he returns, he's all beat up! What happened, Bardock-san? What's wrong?  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: Like Sheep to a Slaughter; The King's Defeat and Bardock's Warning  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - Aspa is my play on misunderstood and usually underappreciated black servants from the Civil War. I've watched Gone With the Wind too often!  
  
.  
  
Yugi: o_o They... died?  
  
Yami: What did you expect?  
  
Yugi: Well, not THAT!!  
  
Una: Not much to say here, boys?  
  
Bardock: You are truly sick and twisted!  
  
Una: Don't blame me!! I would not have had them die that way!  
  
Yugi/Yami/Bardock: "THAT WAY!?!?!"  
  
Una: -_-' R&R, minna-san! 


	8. Episode 53: Bardocks Warning

chibibaka - Hey girl! Well, sorry for the long time until updates. Yes, this is one of my fav chapters (until 54). When I first watched the Special, the scarf struck me as an important symbol. So in my story I made sure to give it depth and meaning.  
  
SSJ-Mirai-Trunks - Its hard to describe battles anyway. I did my best; it wasn't an easy fight. I read your stuff, BTW. I try to review it. You got a lot of OCs, and that makes it even better!  
  
Nyce456 - Thanks! I'll see what I can do!  
  
Serafina - For the record, I did not kill them, just re-killed them. They die in the Special. I just made them more important. And I absolutely love angst!  
  
Angel-Tinuviel - *huggle* Glad you liked the Veggie-chan part. I added it mostly for you. ^_^ You get a Vegeta plushie!! *gives plushie reluctantly* He's so damn cyoot!!  
  
Saiyan Goth - Return members still interested in this fic after a three moth leave are truly special and really make being a writier worth while. That's what I meant. And I'm so pleased I can form the pictures so well. I've added stuff, but .... yeah.....  
  
Kativa-Chan - OMG!! I didn't know!! How are you!?! I've missed you lots!! *hugs* And I'm enjoying your FB stories!  
  
Quinn - Thanks  
  
.  
  
Una: A word to the wise: Don't take Japanese and Calculas at the same time as Karate, Script Analysis, and Public Speaking if you are shooting for perfect grades.  
  
Yami/Bardock/Yugi: *mushroom cloud sigh*  
  
Una: Yes, in real life, when it comes to school, I am Hermione Granger!  
  
Yami/Bardock: Who's that?  
  
Yugi: Never mind.  
  
.  
  
********Episode 53********  
  
**Like Sheep to a Slaughter; The King's Defeat and Bardock's Warning **  
  
.  
  
*67 minutes Until the Planet's Destruction*  
  
.  
  
Dodoria entered the room where Freiza sat. "Freiza-sama. I have taken care of those renegade Sayins for you," he said bowing. He waited a moment. When there was no answer or praise, he looked up. Freiza seemed to not even have heard him.   
  
Zarbon stepped forward. "You smug baka," he said. "You didn't kill the whole crew!"  
  
"Of course I did! All five of them!"  
  
"Then who's that?" Zarbon pointed out the window where a lone space pod, Bardock's, made it's way to the planet.  
  
"I-i-impossible," Dodoria spurted. He froze and slowly moved his eyes toward Freiza. Lord Freiza lifted up a glass of blood red wine and sipped. "F-Fr-Freiza-sama," Dodoria sniveled. "Please! Let me dispose of him! I truly thought him dead! But he won't get away this time!" He turned to leave.  
  
"Be still, Dodoria-san," said Freiza, in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Dodoria froze in place as he listened to his master's voice. "He is headed to the planet, is he not? He will meet the same fate as the others."  
  
"Yes," said Zarbon with a smile. "So, you have decided to destroy the entire planet after all?"  
  
Freiza didn't answer, but grinned.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Stop! Wait!" Chile wrestled with the guards. "Bardock-san said that Kakkarot was not to go off before he came back!"  
  
"I'm sorry, kid," said one of them. "We can't stop the launch process now."  
  
"Where is he going?"  
  
A blue alien scientist checked the charts. "according to this…"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*52 Minutes Until The Planet's Destruction*  
  
Bardock groggily opened his eyes. He had lost a lot of blood, but his personal health wasn't on his mind. He looked out the rod window. "That's Lord Freiza's ship." He pulled himself up a bit, but fell back down. "Fuck… My body is so wasted… Stinky, how much longer until we reach Vegetasei?"  
  
Bardock's faithful pod scanned the rate. "Lord Freiza's ship will arrive in the planet's orbit in approximately fifty minutes."  
  
"That's good. We'll get there before him."  
  
"If I may, sir, you would have arrived hours ago if you had acquired a newer model as your mate suggested one zural ago."  
  
Bardock smirked. "Just because you're out-of-date doesn't mean you ain't reliable." He closed his eyes dreamily. "Yer all I got left from the good ol' days. Now that Tora-tachi is gone…" He trailed off, memories clouding his already full mind.  
  
The vast blackness of space was soon occupied by another space pod, recently blasted off from the planet. As it passed Bardock's ship, the two minds seemed to connect for just an instant. Bardock shuddered as he felt an immense evil sleeping dormant within the pod, and evil so powerful Uno considered it a masterpiece. After that moment of connection, the round pod disappeared from the area for good.  
  
A flash appeared before Bardock. The planet exploding, and Kakkarot leaving.  
  
Bardock groaned and held his head. He heard voices speaking quickly, all those he did not know. "I was just looking' for yer tail." "In exchange, you must train here for three years." "What the Hell is wrong with you, monkey boy!?" "I AM a Super Sayin, Freiza!" "You almost didn't make it!" "Save your breath!" "I'm from outer space?" "Gohan, look out!" "Those aliens are gonna blow up the Earth!" "Damn you, Kakkarot!!" "Freiza! Stop this!!" "I will become immortal at last!" "Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" [1]  
  
All of these voices pounding in his head made Bardock pass out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Remember, the prince is in the bowels of the ship, so we want to keep it in tact." King Vegeta surveyed his troops on the deck of the ship. There were over a dozen of his strongest fighters, plenty to take on Freiza. "You are the elite. There is no way you can lose. Now, let's go and prove to Freiza whom Lord Uno has chosen to rule this galaxy!" He gave his troops the Sayin bow of respect. They did the same.  
  
Freiza's men were alerted to the crisis. Three dozen soldiers came to attack the Sayins as they charged through the corridors. Lasers were armed and ready. Several blasts were directed at the king, but Vegeta easily blocked them and destroyed the foot soldiers with a single ki beam.  
  
Lord Freiza was staring out the window sipping his wine when a blast of the king's shook the ship. It caused Freiza to spill a drop of wine onto his armor. Freiza noticed this and growled. "Stupid, arrogant, son of a bitch," he thought aloud. He stood up. "Zarbon-san, inform the monkey that I will grant him an audience with me."  
  
"Yes sir," Zarbon bowed.  
  
As a matter of fact, King Vegeta was almost at the door. "Freiza," he demanded. "We have some business to discuss!"  
  
The door opened and Freiza's shadow fell upon the king. "Is something wrong, Your Highness?"  
  
"It's over, Freiza! We have come to…"  
  
" 'We'? I see only yourself standing up to fight me. Your so called 'warriors' are so scared, they're blue in the face!"  
  
And so they were. All of them were standing a good ten feet away from the king.  
  
King Vegeta spat. "Bakas! I'll settle this myself!" He attacked Freiza with his strongest punch. But Freiza moved his head ever so slightly to the right. King Vegeta sneered and tried again. No effect. Freiza shot out his own fist and smashed the lower part of the king's head. As if in slow motion, the proud, corrupted king fell backwards, landing with a dull thud wide eyed and dead. His royal crest, a pendant which he wore around his neck at all times, fell with a clatter in front of Freiza.  
  
.  
  
Somewhere, deep in the lower decks of the ship, Prince Vegeta sat up straight. His companions looked at him. "Sire, something wrong" asked Nappa.  
  
Prince Vegeta panted, trying to slow his pounding heart. "I… No. Nothing is wrong." But within his mind, he worried for those closest to him.  
  
.  
  
"VEGETA-SAMA," cried all of the soldiers. They fell to their knees to see if there was anything they could do.  
  
Freiza smiled. "Long live the king," the lizard mocked. He stomped on and crushed the crest. "Don't worry, chimps. You have not lost him for good. A king must have an honor guard to escort him to Hell." Freiza took off his scouter and sent out a double eye-beam attack on them. All of the Sayins, including the king, were burned in midair until there was nothing left but a strong smell.  
  
"I'll have someone take care of the stench, Freiza-sama," said Dodoria.  
  
Freiza turned around and looked outside. They were within thirty minutes of reaching the planet. "I just can't wait until we torch the whole barrel of monkeys."  
  
Zarbon cleared his throat. "Is that really necessary, Sir? I mean, they are strong soldiers who get the jobs done."  
  
"Yes, but now that both sovereigns are gone, they'll want to attack as well. You know, 'Monkey see, monkey do.' "  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*45 More Minutes Until The Planet's Destruction*  
  
.  
  
Bardock landed in the crash zone. The pod's electric door opened and he tumbled out. Wheezing, he pulled himself up with the aide of the door. He leaned against the pod to rest, if only for another minute. His mind was full of spinning thoughts, feelings, actions, voices, pain, he could hardly sort them out.  
  
Two members of personnel came rushing out. "Oh! Bardock! It's you!"  
  
"Out of… my way," Bardock moaned as he pushed past them. 'Have to find Chile… Have to warn the others… Have to save our planet… '  
  
"Sorry we didn't know it was you, sir," one of the aliens said. "You just missed your son leave to Earth."  
  
Bardock stopped. 'Earth,' he though dully, 'That can't be right. Where've heard that name before?' "Huh? What did you…?"  
  
"Yes," said the other. "We may have sparred a few seconds before the launch. You may have gotten to say your good-byes. Chile-san said that you were coming soon, but we…"   
  
Bardock no longer paid attention. His mind had gone. 'That planet. The one I saw Kakkarot going to. That must be Earth! But, if that part of my vision was true, then that confirms the planet will now explode!!' He snapped out of his thoughts with a gasp. He HAD to find the others! There was no doubt in his mind now; Freiza was coming to blow up the planet!  
  
"What's up with him," the first alien asked the other, watching Bardock run off. "He must have hit his head too many times or something!"  
  
" 'Or something' is right," the other responded. "Look in here!" Both looked in the pod. Blood covered the seat and wiring. "He's lost a lot of blood! How can he even stand?!"  
  
Bardock continued down the passageway, supporting his weight with his forearm on the wall. 'Ancho's Bar isn't too far away. That's the best place to start. They respect me there. They HAVE to listen. If not…' He accidentally tripped on the stairway and fell headfirst to the floor below. His eyes were open only halfway. He couldn't move. He tried to get up, but it was too painful. '… if not… Freiza will win…' He began to lose consciousness. 'We cannot lose… We just can't…' His eyes closed.  
  
.  
  
One space pod flew from the exploding planet. It landed on the blue planet of Earth. A boy looking just like him was training. He was fighting in tournaments. He was defending the planet. He was praying. He was laughing, sleeping, eating, and playing. He grew over and over and over again, as if a flip book were repeating itself. Somewhere, inside his head, Bardock heard a voice say, "I have given you a little gift. I have given you the ability to see your cursed future, as well as the downfall of the Sayin race." Then a loud cackle.  
  
.  
  
Bardock forced himself to wake up. Then, trying desperately to ignore the pain, he pushed up his body with his fists clenched. Blood dripped down his front. The laughing in his head turned into Freiza's. He could see Freiza laughing insanely in front of the screams of his people.   
  
He himself screamed out in frustration. A few drops of blood feel at his feet. He took a few moments to catch his breath before placing his forearm on the wall and continuing his slow walk to the bar.  
  
'I am not dreaming,' he said to himself. 'It's fer real. And I have to stop it!!'  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
*Fifteen Minutes Until Freiza Arrives.*  
  
.  
  
Ancho's Bar was filled with merry Sayins except for one. Chile had gone there looking for Celipa. She was the only other person he could turn to, since Olivia still remained in the hospital. He found his aunt, red in the face with a bottle in her hand and talking with a group of men. "So I says to them, I says, 'Look, if you wanna have this here staff, then I'll give it to ya!' So you know what I did?"  
  
"Knowing you," said one of them, "stuck it straight up his chocolate whiz-wang!"  
  
"Naw," she laughed drunkedly. "That'd be too chliche! I stuck it up the other end! It wasn't too hard, there is a hole th- Ah! Chile! What're you doin' here?"  
  
"Just looking for something to do," he replied.  
  
"C'mere, c'mere! Karo! Get this kid something strong! You look upset, Chile. What happened?"  
  
"I disobeyed Bardock-san."  
  
Celipa blinked. "Get him somethin' strong enough ta remove paint," she hollered to the waitress.  
  
They both sat down and Chile explained about the men taking Kakkarot away. "And I didn't even open fire! He'll be so pissed that I showed them mercy! Especially since it had to do with his son!"  
  
"Ah, don' worry 'bout it," said Celipa, slapping him a bit hard on the back. "Bardock and the others aren't due back here in a week. You'll have plenty o' time to…"  
  
Just then the door opened. Nobody turned to see who it was. Bardock staggered in and collapsed over a table. The table was thrown off balance and toppled over, drinks and all. The Sayin sitting there stood up and raised a fist, but stopped when he saw who it was.   
  
"Ain't that Bardock," another Sayin asked.  
  
"Yeah," another said. "But what's he doin' here?"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Hey, Captain, what's up?"  
  
Celipa and Chile stood up. "Aw," cooed Celipa, "did little brother get in trouble with those Meatians?"  
  
Bardock pulled himself partway up, panting. "Everyone… come with me. We're gonna fight Freiza!"  
  
Many Sayins made confused comments. "Huh? What are you talking about? Why'd we wanna do that?"  
  
"Listen," said Bardock, finally on his feet. "Tora and the others… they're all dead! Freiza ordered them killed, and me too!" His eyes darkened. "He's comin' here right now ta kill us all! He's gonna blow up the planet!"  
  
His eyes relit when he heard the other Sayins start laughing. "Freiza-sama would never do that," he heard one say.  
  
"You've been dreaming, Bardock," said another, nudging his friend.  
  
"That's ridiculous," laughed yet another.  
  
Celipa strode over to Bardock, almost doubled over with laughter. "You and your buddies get your tails kicked and its the end of the world, right? Nice try, but you can't get our respect by claiming insanity, Low-Level-Loser!"  
  
Chile watched Bardock's face contort with rage. He knew that Bardock would never lie like that to get attention, especially in front of Celipa. He must be telling the truth! But, that would mean…  
  
"You… worthless… fools," Bardock whispered, trying to keep his temper. His old nick name echoed in his mind, and the laughter coupled with it set him off. "KUSOUTARE!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Everyone went quiet, including Celipa. She smiled uncertainly. "C'mon, Bardock…"  
  
"I WON'T ASK ANYMORE," he continued. "I'll go alone! You can just all go to HELL!!" He ran off.  
  
Some called after him, but Celipa shook her head. "Feh! He's lost his mind. Low Levels tend to do that, ya know."  
  
Chile stared at the door Bardock had just left from. "But, if he's going to fight alone… his power level is no where near Freiza's!"  
  
"Yeah," Celipa agreed. "But don't run off and encourage him. He's for sure on his way to the medical ward right now, feeling even stupider that his 'warning' didn't work!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Ten minutes left*  
  
.  
  
Bardock was doing no such thing. He had to get to the roof. So, he ran as fast as he could up the spiral stairs. There may still be time; Freiza's ship wouldn't get there for another ten minutes.  
  
He fell to his knees partway to catch is breath. When he looked up, he wasn't on the stairway anymore. Hell, it didn't even look like Planet Vegeta! He was in an open field of a lush, green planet. The sky was light green with fluffy, white clouds floating by. The trees were tall and blue. Not even a breath of wind flew past.   
  
Bardock walked forward. "What is this place? And why am I here?" He turned around. Standing right where he'd been only moments ago was a fully grown and battle-ready Kakkarot. His back was toward Bardock, but the third class captain could tell who it was. "K-Kakkarot," he called reaching out. But the lone figure seemed only farther away. Then, slowly, it turned. As it did, the figured transformed into Freiza. Bardock gasped in surprise. Suddenly, the planet beneath him began to shake and explode. He screamed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chile was running toward Bardock. 'He must be telling the truth! Freiza-sama must be coming!' He found Bardock halfway up the stairs, on his hands and knees. "Bardock-san," he cried. He bent down and started shaking him. "Bardock-san! Bardock-san! Can you hear me?" Chile gasped. His eyes were glowing gold! What could this mean?  
  
Bardock suddenly opened his eyes and caught his breath. Chile smiled. "Oh, Bardock-san! You scared the shit outta me!"  
  
Bardock looked over at Chile, eyes half-open. He thought about all of his visions. 'Only one space pod leaves. Perhaps I change at least change that.' "Listen to me, Chile," he said grabbing on to the boy's arms. "I want you to swear your allegiance to me, yourself, and no one else. Right now!"  
  
Chile clenched his teeth from the stronger grip Bardock had on him. Had he always been this strong? "I swear it!"  
  
"Now, I want you to go to the space room. Grab a hold of my pod and get to the planet called Earth in the 82nd quadrant of the North Galaxy. Find Kakkarot and watch over him. Understand?"  
  
'No,' Chile wanted to say. But his devotion to his mentor made him rethink that answer. "Y-yes, sir," he responded.  
  
Bardock stared into Chile's eyes. He cared for the boy so much, like his own son. And now he wanted to make sure he could save at least one life, just like Cole had saved his. "Go now," Bardock ordered, lifting Chile to his feet. "Freiza will be here in about ten minutes! Hurry!"  
  
Chile ran as fast as he could, glancing back to see Bardock. Blood still smeared over his body, armor wrecked, and hardly in his right mind, Bardock seemed the unlikely candidate to fight anyone at the moment. 'I just hope he knows what he's doing!'  
  
Bardock heard Chile's worry in his head as clearly as if Chile said it to him directly. 'Yes, Chile. I know exactly what I'm doing!'  
  
.  
  
[1] - various phrases from DB/Z  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
  
Standing on the brink of my home world's destruction, my spirit finds strength as memories of my friends give me guidance. The entire time we have lived our insignificant lives under Freiza's rule, of little importance to him or the universe whether we survived or not. But not today! Today, my life will be known to him, whether it ends by his hand or not!  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: At Long Last, It's My Life!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - Here's a bit of a spoiler; notice how Bardock's eyes are glowing? That is the mark of a "true psychic". This will be fully explained in my sequal.  
  
.  
  
Yugi: Hard to believe this is the longest ep of the whole series so far.  
  
Yami: Wait! So this whole thing is a set up for the next part?  
  
Una: You bet!  
  
Yugi: How long have you been writing this?  
  
Una: Thinking it up, about five years. Writing it, about two, off and on.  
  
Yugi: So you've got a lot of catch-up.  
  
Bardock: Here's an idea! How about when the sequal comes out have Chile in this group of ours?  
  
Una: No way!!  
  
Bardock: Aw, why?  
  
Una: For one thing, it'll be like having my brother in on this whole thing, since he's based on him. The readers don't know really what he looks like, and won't until I fully establish my website. Plus I get enough of a headache with you three!  
  
Bardock: Then get rid of the pharaoh and save yerself the migraine!  
  
*Yami punches Bardock, who relatiates, and they start brawling*  
  
Una: Oh boy! Read and Review! 


	9. Episode 54: Its My Life

Anime-Crusader - Chile will not show up until after episode 289 or so of DBZ. You'll see.  
  
Cat-Star4 - My whole point (and the underlying theme of this story) is the corruption of society. The Sayins are an embodiment of how messed a body of noble people can be totally destroyed by their own and outside vices. Thank you. I hope you like the upcoming sequal.  
  
chibibaka - Hey girl! *hugs* OMG! I can't believe you actually remembered my birthday! I so needed that! Thank you thank you thank you!!! This chappie is dedicated to you!!  
  
.  
  
Una: I'm back, I'm now 19, and I'm... finishing this fic...  
  
Yugi: Wow. Your first major fic is gonna end now? You okay?  
  
Una: Just a little sad... and happy at the same time.  
  
Bardock: Its been a year and a half, with 54 episodes and a movie. Lislis painted you a special plate with me an' Zuni-chan. Aqua proof-read it a lot, plus the fanart. Hobo gave flames and major critiques. Kativa's been there always and faithfully. Chibibaka, maybe the biggest fan, never let up the support. CatStar, Nyce, SSJ Mirai Trunks, and Goth came back after so long. Serafina's reviews boosted us over 200, and your confidence, to a high level. Angel-Tinuviel's a fellow Vegeta obsessed fan. We've had a good long run.  
  
Una: *nod nod*  
  
Bardock: We've been through death, rape, school, pranks, adventures, kids, bullies, abuse, social injustice, training, spirits, family, undying love...  
  
Yami: And it isn't over after this.  
  
Bardock: Its still hard to let go.  
  
.  
  
********Episode 54********  
  
** At Long Last, Its My Life **  
  
*Five Minutes To Go!*  
  
.  
  
~~You'd better stand tall  
  
~~When they're calling you out  
  
Chile pushed his way past the guards and hopped into Bardock's pod, Stinky. "Private Chile," the AI exclaimed. "What is the purpose of your-"  
  
"Coordinates set," Chile said to the pod. "North Galaxy, 82nd Quadrant, Third Planet!" He closed the hatch and prepared to blast off.  
  
.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta rubbed his eyes. "Of course, you fool!" He looked up. "I just, I don't know." He bit his lower lip. 'Something is happening,' he said to himself. 'And I want to know what!'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Four minutes to go*  
  
.  
  
~~Don't bend, don't break  
  
~~Baby, don't back down!  
  
Bardock reached the top of the stairs and ran onto the balcony. Freiza's ship was already in sight! He sneered as the large monstrosity slowly entered Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, baring down upon a dark shadow over the city like a plague.   
  
Bardock caught his breath and stared at the machine, thinking of all it represented to him. He remembered the vision of him dying with the exploding planet. "I…" He clenched his fists. "I will…" He lifted them and began to power up. "I will stop that from happening!"  
  
Flashes of his crew flew into his vision, and Freiza's shrill laughter flooded his ears. He put himself in a jumping/sprinting position. His bandana firm on his head, he muttered, "Guys, this is for you!" He jumped into the air and prepared to attack.  
  
.  
  
Freiza was standing in front of a large window, staring at the planet. "This is the last time we will ever behold this ruby of the galaxy, isn't it Zarbon-san?"  
  
"Aye," Zarbon responded.  
  
A soldier rushed in. "Sire! Sire! A lone Sayin is making his way to the ship!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Three minutes to go!!*  
  
.  
  
~~It's my life and its now or never  
  
~~But I ain't gonna live forever  
  
~~I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
Bardock watched as Freiza's soldiers fell like rain drops from the ship to fight him. He didn't waste anytime gathering strength. With the flying momentum he already had, he elbowed the first one in his path. The next one he batted away. And the next. And the next. There was no stopping him now!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Two Minutes!!*  
  
.  
  
~~Its my life, my heart is like an open highway  
  
~~Like Frankie said, I did it my way  
  
~~I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
Chile watched from the space pod window. 'Why couldn't this model have lasers,' he thought helplessly. 'He can't fight alone. Or can he?' He saw Bardock stop to blast few from either side and continue to the spaceship, now only 150 yards away.   
  
"Has he always been this powerful," he wondered aloud. "I've never seen him fight so well! Has he been holding back for so long?"  
  
.  
  
Freiza sneered with anger as each of his elite fighters was killed so easily by a third class Sayin captain. "Open the upper hatch, Zarbon," he ordered.  
  
Both Zarbon and Dodoria looked up shocked. "But sir," Dodoria said in protest.   
  
Freiza didn't speak, but lower his hands. Zarbon panicked. "Yes sir," he sputtered, running to obey.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*One minute!!*  
  
.  
  
~~Its my life, and its now or never  
  
~~But I ain't gonna live forever  
  
~~I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
~~Its my life, my heart is like an open highway  
  
~~Life Frankie said, I did it my way  
  
~~I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
.  
  
Bardock had run into trouble. Over two dozen warriors jumped onto him, making him the center of a dog-pile from all sides! He felt them pull him down, but sent out a wave of his ki energy to blast them away. The ones closest to his turned to dust, but the remaining ones grabbed onto him again.   
  
"FREIZA!!" Bardock yelled, hoping to somehow get the tyrant's attention. He pushed a few soldiers off of him. "Come out and face me!"  
  
As if on cue, Freiza appeared. He was in his hover-chair, perfectly calm. The aliens on top of Bardock suddenly jumped off to bow. "F-Fr-Freiza-sama!" "Freiza-sama!"  
  
Freiza charged up a ball of energy less then an inch wide.  
  
Bardock chuckled. "And now, everything changes. The planet's fate; Kakkarot's fate; my fate." He powered up a Solar Strike. "And your fate." He let it fly!  
  
At first, Freiza didn't react at all. Then, he laughed as his energy ball grew. Bardock's Solar Strike flew into it, useless. "Nani!?!" Bardock gasped.  
  
"HOLY TAPDANCING SHIT!!!" screamed Chile.  
  
Freiza simply moved his finger and the ball, now twenty yards wide, flew toward the planet. The soldiers screamed out, "Freiza-sama," as they died in the energy.   
  
Bardock screamed out as the ball hit him. He felt the armor break apart on his body and the energy burn his skin. He managed to choke out "Ka...ka...ro...tto."   
  
*=vision=*  
  
Kakkarot was on the green planet facing Freiza. They stood ready to fight. Kakkarot's hair went up and turned gold. He had turned into the first Super Sayin this universe had seen in a thousand years.  
  
Just as suddenly, the mood of the scene changed. Kakkarot's hair fell back down to black, and a big goofy grin spread across his face. He tightened the black belt around his red-orange gi, and walked over to a large crowd of people. They all beamed at him (except for Vegeta of course, who stayed off to the side smirking).  
  
Kakkarot turned back toward Bardock, and was joined by a familiar face. "Thank you," said an adult Chile, "for giving us a chance to be free."  
  
.  
  
The corners of Bardock's mouth curved up. So, it would be his son who defeats Freiza and liberates their race. He, Chile, and Vegeta were going to be happy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Down below, Celipa felt the ground rumble. "What the Hell?" She looked down as the ground broke apart and exploded under her feet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Freiza laughed hysterically. "How wonderful! Look at it, Zarbon-san! Dodoria-san! Behold such beautiful fireworks! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!"  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria watched alright. But unlike Freiza, they didn't laugh.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Chile screamed as the planet became just a glowing speck in space. He couldn't tell whether it was because he was so far away, or the planet was gone completely. He banged on the window. "Why, why, why, why, why!?!"  
  
Tears flowed freely down his face. Unlike Bardock, he didn't fight them, or question them. They seemed to help ease the pain he felt inside. "I've seen so many die in my lifetime. Why do I feel so sad about the Sayins?  
  
"Because I knew them," he answered himself. "They were my people. Is this what the aliens feel as we kill them? If it is, I don't want it to happen to anyone else! This pain," he held the part of his chest where his heart beat so rapidly, "this pain in here, is too horrible to bare! Oh, Bardock! Why'd you have to die?!" He continued crying as the round pod lost sight of the former planet.   
  
.  
  
~~Its my life . . .   
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===========================================================  
  
Darkness surrounded him as he floated in complete nothingness. Any pain he'd felt earlier had disappeared, and not a sound reached his ears. "Where am I," Bardock said aloud. "What sorta place is this? Am I dead?" He looked down, searching for a planet of some sort, but found more blackness. He noticed something else, too. "And why am I naked?!"  
  
"Most go straight to judgment when they die. I brought you to a special area of limbo."  
  
Bardock nearly jumped out of his skin. He covered himself as best he could, and his head snapped around in search of source of the voice.  
  
My angel messenger flew down to Bardock's level. Her soothing light washed over him, and she smiled at the look on his face. "Remember me?"  
  
"How'm I supposed to ferget, when you helped me after Cole died?! Yer Angala!"  
  
"Pleased to see you once again, Sayin Bardock."  
  
"The pleasure is-" He almost saluted, but remembered he was hiding "himself." "Um, so what's goin' on? Was it all a dream?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, but the planet's explosion was no dream. You and almost all of the Sayins died."  
  
Any hope Bardock still had crumbled. "Fuck! I was hopin'-"  
  
"You saved the future Justice Elemental, though," she reminded him. "And you trained him very well. You served your purpose."  
  
"I didn't save him because it was my job! I saved him because… Because he's like a son to me." He sighed. "He's gonna be okay, right?"  
  
Angala giggled, sounding like bell chimes. "Wait and see. For now, you have more training to do."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Una-sama did not expect this to happen so soon. Your services as a teacher and mentor shall be needed at a future date, not only to Chile but to Kakkarot and Vegeta as well."  
  
"Oh? An' if I'm dead, what'm I supposed to do?"  
  
"All shall be explained in time." She touched his cheek. "Grenchish did not make a mistake by transferring his psychic abilities to you, regardless of his motives. You shall soon become far more powerful than even Freiza could have imagined!"  
  
"What about my friends? Will I get to see them?"  
  
"Perhaps. That will depend on your progress, and Una-sama's say-so."  
  
"Alright! I'm ready!" Bardock looked down. "Ano… Can I get clothes first?"  
  
.  
  
Prince Vegeta wandered along the hallways of the ship. He could smell the remains of a battle recently fought. The odor of burnt flesh hung heavily in the air.  
  
'Freiza must be out,' he thought, catching a glimpse of Freiza's empty quarters. 'Excellent! I'll pee in his wine! He'll freak out!' Smirking at the thought of his own joke, he snuck into the room.  
  
As he reached for the bottle, the light glinted off something shiny on the floor. Curious as usual, Vegeta set the bottle down to find out what was so shiny. [Ooo! Shiny!] The small object lay flat on the floor, tucked away in a corner. He cocked his head to one side and bent down to get a better look.  
  
It was his father's crest, squashed by Freiza only an hour before.  
  
His eyes widened, he jumped, and fell backwards in shock. "What? What's father's royal crest doing here?!"  
  
Footsteps sounded down the hall. Scared and confused, Vegeta grabbed the crest and tried to hide behind the curtains. Three pairs of feet entered. "Dodoria-san," came Freiza's drawling voice. "When is the smell going to be gone?"  
  
"The clean-up crew promised they'd come back in a few minutes, Freiza-sama."  
  
"Good. I'm so relaxed after watching those fireworks. I don't want the stench of Sayin scum lingering on my walls to ruin my good mood."  
  
'That must mean he killed Father,' thought Vegeta, piecing things together like always. He tried to hold back a cry of anguish, and let out a squeak instead. Unfortunately it was enough to alert the three to his presence.  
  
Zarbon pulled back the curtains to reveal the small prince, clutching onto the pendant's remains, white as a sheet. "Well well well, if it isn't the royal chimp. Up to mischief as usual?"  
  
Vegeta stood up on shaky legs, trying to regain some composure. "I-I merely came to ask how much longer it will be before we arrive at this special mission. That's all!" He gulped.  
  
Freiza smiled slyly. "Dodoria-san, tell the cleaners to wait another hour. Zarbon-san, assist him. Leave the prince with me."  
  
They both bowed and exited. For the first time, Vegeta wished they could have stayed. He didn't like the look in Freiza's eyes.  
  
The lizard creature sauntered towards the boy, keeping a sharp eye contact. "You know, don't you? About your father, I mean."  
  
Vegeta did not respond. He stood tall and proud, refusing to play any mind games. No matter how terrible Freiza was, he'd never get to him! His father would not be ashamed!  
  
"You can't smell his blood at all, can you? Couldn't tell it was his blood on the walls that the cleaners wiped off. Know why? Because I have more blood on my hands than you could swim in. King Vegeta's blends in with the others. His blue blood makes no difference in the service of me. All are of those under my power are equal, and not one drop of their blood is more potent than mine."  
  
He touched Vegeta's face with surprising gentleness. "You know, I think you'll grow much stronger Vegeta-chan, but never strong enough to defeat me. When all is said and done, you are nothing more than a dancing monkey."  
  
Vegeta remained rigid. He could smell the alcohol on the lizard's breath.  
  
Freiza's black lips brushed against Vegeta's cheek. "I can tell you'll be quite handsome, too. Well, for a monkey that is." He whispered into Vegeta's ear. "You will submit to me, Vegeta-chan. I will break you! Come back here in two hours, alone. Now, go back to your cell and say nothing to your companions until I allow it!"  
  
Vegeta took that as a dismissal and sprinted out of the room, down the hall, and only stopped to catch his breath outside of his chambers. He put his forehead against the cool metal, ignoring the salty tears sliding down his hot face. Freiza was going to do something terrible to him in two hours. How many methods of torture did the sadistic alien plan on?  
  
He looked at the crest in his hand. 'Even if he breaks my body,' he vowed, 'he will never break my Sayin spirit! I'll never submit to him! And someday, I WILL destroy him!!'  
  
.  
  
Kakkarot opened his eyes sleepily. He thought he heard a voice nearby.   
  
Bardock requested one stop before going to his training area. He wanted to see the one who would kill Freiza in his place one last time. "I was born alone, and I died alone. But I now know that it was not in vain. Carry out my will. Avenge our race! Reclaim our status as the most powerful beings in the universe! But make it for good use, Kakkarot. Make all those people smiling at you proud, because I am too!"  
  
Outside, the remaining pieces of Planet Vegeta floated away from where they had stood still for billions of years. Among them was a crimson, blood-stained scarf.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
  
And you call yourselves DBZ fans!! Don't you know by now that death is never then end of a Sayin's adventures?! All we have to do is skip ahead about forty years or so… only a year after Buu is killed, the day Chile meets Kakkarot.  
  
Next time on DragonballUF: Enter the Strange Sayin; Vegeta's Rematch!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - I may be dedicated to my new YGO fics, have things planned for Fruits Basket, Ranma, and Inu-Yasha, but this and DBZ will always be at the top of my list!  
  
.  
  
*************************  
  
***********Cast***********  
  
Una and Uno - me  
  
Bardock - Masako Nozawa [original Bardock voice; I wouldn't let Sonny Strait touch Bardock again with a ten-foot-pole!]  
  
Zucina - Lucy Lawless [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
  
Cole - Daniel Abarca [my brother]  
  
Tora - Rob Paulson [Yakko, Pinky, Raphael, the Mask, etc. The man is a voice actor god!]  
  
Fasha - E. G. Daily [Tommy Pickles, Buttercup, etc.]  
  
Panbukin - Scott McNeil [Season 1: Nappa/Piccolo]  
  
Stinky - G. Gordon Baer [Guilliam from Outlaw Star]  
  
Nipper - Brian Drummond [Season 1: Vegeta]  
  
Olivia - Andrea Libman [Chichi]  
  
Celipa - Laura Baily [Chibi Trunks, Toru Honda]  
  
Sir Rubaru - Tim Curry - [Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Nigel Thornberry, Professor Oldman, and more]  
  
Lord Saladus - David Ogden Stiers [Cogsworth, Jumba, Mr. Jolly, and many more]  
  
Sprouta - Liliana Lindberg [season 1 Bulma]  
  
King Vegeta - Brian Drummond [Season 1 Vegeta]  
  
Prince Vegeta - Ryo Horikawa [original Vegeta]  
  
Chile - Daniel Abarca [my brother]  
  
**Songs**  
  
"It's My Life" main theme  
  
Artist: Jon Bon Jovi  
  
"By Myself" episode 11   
  
Artist: Linkin Park   
  
"She Is More (Than This)" episode 15  
  
Music by Robert Folk; Lyrics by Norman Gimbel  
  
"I'm Just A Girl" episode 16  
  
Artist: No Doubt   
  
"Come Out Swinging" episode 22  
  
Artist: Offspring  
  
"Bad Reputation" episode 28  
  
Artist: Half Cocked Written by Joan Jett   
  
"I've Got a Crush (On You)" episode 34  
  
Artist: Mandy Moore  
  
"Carry On Dancing" episode 36  
  
Artist: Savage Garden  
  
"I Turn to You" episode 39   
  
Written by Diane Warren; Sung by Christina Aguillera  
  
"Washu's Lullaby" episode 44  
  
Written by Haskell Scottie  
  
"The End of the Line" episode 46  
  
Artist: Offspring  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yugi: The end of an era...  
  
Yami: Well, that makes me feel like crap.  
  
Bardock: What?  
  
Yami: You died.  
  
Bardock: Its in the special.  
  
Yugi: Where'd Una go?  
  
Una: *at her computer* I'm fixing up my site so it'll be formally put into use by March.  
  
Bardock: What about my sequal? And the pharaoh's? And IY story?  
  
Una: Hey, I have school too, ya know! Gimme a break! I'll put up your sequal soon, after I update IY and work on ESoT. Hopfully, It'll start up by March too.  
  
Yugi: What's in March?  
  
Yami: Who cares? This is complete now, so it'll get some special section on her site.  
  
Una:Review everyone! Love you all! 


End file.
